


As Told By Loki

by Office



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Children, Comedy, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Healing, Humor, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Second Chances, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office/pseuds/Office
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13 years after the events on Earth Loki finds peace in his life by some unexpected arrivals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with this little version of Loki, enough so to write and share. Please enjoy and I hope you can grow to love them as much as I did.

Artwork by Shuufly (cricketcreates on Tumblr)

“Good evening, this is a prequel of sorts. I have been given the honor of telling my story and sharing it with you. So sit back and enjoy.” Loki turned on the charm, unable to contain his excitement.

“I am also here, to make sure you don’t lie brother.” Thor interrupted from his seat next to him.

Loki scuffed. “I’m not going to lie Thor!”

“I know, I will be here to make sure of it.” Thor joked as Loki made faces at him.

“As I was saying, this is a tad bit experimental, so bear with us.” Loki relaxed in his chair and made himself more comfortable. “If this tale is not to your liking or the characters are too O.O.C.” Loki added quotes to the acronym. “Then you are more than welcome to leave.”

Thor raised an eyebrow. “And you won’t hold it against them?”

“No.” Loki stated softly. “It is their choice if they want to hear my tale or not, I will not hold it against them.”

“Translation, you better watch yourself.” Thor chuckled.

Loki rolled his eyes, trying hard to ignore his brother’s taunts. “Lastly, our story will conclude with Thor’s coronation. So sit back, make yourself comfortable, and enjoy the ride.”


	2. Surprise Surprise

After the second week locked away Loki could tell something was wrong. He was throwing up more than he could keep down, despite is balanced diet. He would admit over the past few months he hadn’t been taking very good care of himself, but he had never experienced something like this. It bothered him that he did not know what was ailing him, but there was little he could do in his current situation. After another morning of retching Loki decided to skip lunch and take a nap. He was grateful for his placement in the prison; he was in complete isolation except for the normal rotation of guards; which gave him the privacy he needed to rest.

 

            One of the guards, Saksi, who was on permanent rotation as Loki’s guard also noticed this. He served the morning shift and it was hard for him to ignore Loki’s condition. Other guards told him to pay no mind to the trickster, as Loki was known to for his deception and underhanded ways. Saksi, however was having trouble turning a blind eye. On the start of the first day of his week rotation he stood and watched Loki pace his chamber for another morning in a row. Loki did not look well and Saksi could tell this morning would not end well. His regret in accepting this position grew, as he did not know what to do. He glanced at his countrymen guidance, but there was not a glimmer of mercy in his eyes. Saksi sighed and returned to watching Loki pace. Loki started at one end and walked to the other and repeated. After five minutes the episode began. Loki dropped to his knees before them and gagged and few times. Saksi grimaced but he could not turn away. Then it started, Saksi grimaced, he would be grateful when his shift ends. Finally Saksi’s shift came to an end. He was more than eager to leave, but as he left he noticed Loki’s tired eyes staring at him, he felt nervous under the trickster’s glare. So Saksi quickly hurried out.

 

            On his way to the mess hall he couldn’t shake this uneasy feeling he had. He wanted to feel as indifferent about Loki as the other guards, but his upbringing didn’t allow it. Prisoner or not nobody deserved to suffer as he did. At sun down, after Saksi’s last shift he decided he could no longer stand to see Loki in this condition. He decided he would go to the Queen and ask if the healers could take a look at him. He was sure Queen Freya would be more compassionate, as asking the King would be out of the question. Saksi requested a private audience with the Queen and was granted special privilege to see her at once because of his post as Loki’s guard. He was grateful for the chance to see her so quickly, but also very nervous. Saksi waited patiently, pacing around the rug in the Queen’s private library. He rehearsed the words he would say to her in his head, but did not realize she had already entered the room.

 

            “Captain Saksi, to what do I owe the honor.” She smiled warmly at him. He spun around, nearly losing his balance in front of his Queen. Saksi bowed in honor gathering his composure. The Queen nodded in respect.

 

            “My Queen, I have requested this audience with you in relation to the health of your youngest son, Loki.”

 

            “What is matter, is he not well?” She spoke with real concern, after all it was Freya alone who had saved Loki from the gallows.

 

            “I’m afraid not, every morning for the past three weeks he has been.” Saksi struggled to find his words without sounding too crude. “He has been, heaving.”

 

            “Heaving?”

 

            “Yes my Queen, he has stopped eating his evening meals and barely touches his breakfast and mid-day meal.” Saksi felt as though he was breaking some unspoken bond of trust between himself and Loki, but he could stand by no longer and watch Loki sink further into sickness.

 

            Freya paused for a long time, before thanking her guard and dismissing him. “Could it be?” She rose and rushed to her shelves. In her private library she had many text, including books she had traded with refugee Jotuns in return for their save passage. She pulled from her collection a book of Jotun anatomy and development. She used her magic to scroll through the pages. “Oh my.” She drew her hands to her lips and closed the book. She needed to confirm her suspicions before she could make her next move.

 

            As the fourth week of hell came to a close Loki barely had the energy to move. Some of the other guards started to develop a soft side for Loki, taking petty on the god and brought him soups and medicines for his raging stomach. Loki tried and retried many different combinations of the medicines but nothing soothed him. So he spent his days conserving energy by sleeping.

 

One evening he was awoken by the sounds of loud chatter and footsteps. He pried open his eyes and saw a group of white shadows walking towards him. Surrounding them were about six or seven more guards, alarmed Loki forced himself awake.

 

            “Loki, we are here for a periodical check of your health.” Demanded one of the female healers. Loki rolled his eyes and settled himself back into his bed and turned his back towards the group. “This is not optional.” Loki growled and wanted to tell them off, but he hadn’t the energy. The women let themselves in, invading his privacy as the guards restrained him.

 

            “I don’t see what all the fuss is about, I am well.” Loki complained.

 

            One of the healers, who’d been taking care of Loki since he was a boy, hushed him as she turned on the portable health monitor. Loki grunted in frustration, he didn’t like to be ignored, but what other choice did he have. He was just about to nod off when he heard a gasp from one of the healers.

 

            “It can’t be!” The healers circled round, double checking after each other.

 

            “What? What is it?” Loki said anxiously.

           

            “Loki, you’re pregnant!”

 

            “WHAT?” Loki’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

 

            “Loki! Calm down!” Was all he heard before passing out in his bed.

 

* * *

 

            Loki squirmed nervously under all the stares around him. He was sure the timing of this meeting was done to spite him because his stomach was having none of it. Voices became louder as Odin and Freya argued amongst themselves. Thor, his not-bother, sat across from him with a dumfounded look on his face that made Loki’s stomach churn. His only relief was knowing this wouldn’t last forever, but he was already not looking forward to his eleven month journey. Odin rose and slammed his hands on the table.

 

            “Silence! I will listen no more! Loki is my son!” Odin shouted. Freya shook her head in disapproval refusing to entertain Odin any longer. “I will not be fooled by another one of his tricks!” He pointed at Loki.

 

            “Do you not believe your Queen?” Freya stared at her King with hurt in her eyes. Odin wanted to dismiss her, but in his heart he knew his Queen would never lie.

 

“This is too outrageous to believe.” Odin turned from her. He was angry and confused, unsure how to process the situation.

 

            “Loki is Jotun after all.” Freya did her best to defend Loki, who was one the edge of blowing up in all of their faces. Odin grunted and huffed. Despite Loki being his son, he knew very little of Jotun anatomy. He left those things to Freya and the healers. Odin sighed and took one more look at his Queen. Her eyes did not deceive him, he would not win this battle. He groaned and took a seat in between his son and Queen. “What do you purpose we do?” Freya smiled, Loki vomited, and Odin knew this was going to be the start of a very long decade.

 

            Loki’s rooms were prepared to house him and the new arrival. His pregnancy was not advertised as Loki nor Odin were ready to face the reality of this new situation. Loki would be only allowed to walk the castle, with other privileges earned by his good behavior and adherence to the laws. Thor was not happy with this idea, for he did not trust his brother. He believed Loki was up to something and shouldn’t be trusted, but even for Loki it was hard to fake a growing child in your stomach. Regardless Thor was less than pleased with the situation, having now to forward all his time to watching over his brother. Thor went down to the dungeons to retrieve Loki, who was now nearly three months along.

 

            “Brother!” Loki plastered the fakest grin on his face he could muster. “If I may still call you that.” Loki pounced happily off his bed.

 

            Thor glared at his brother as he approached and signaled to the guards to open the doors. “You may call me whatever you wish, but I will not fall for your tricks.”

 

            “Awww, still mad?” That struck a nerve as Thor marched forward and grabbed Loki by the arm. “Hey! Easy.” Loki hissed.

 

            “Silence!” Thor grabbed tightly onto Loki left arm, slapping a thick silver metal bracelet on his wrist he had never seen before.

 

            “What are those for?” Loki asked, but Thor ignored him and only switched to the other arm and did the same

 

            “There are bindings.” Once on the spell activated at once. Loki shouted as the metal bindings seared into his skin and turned into black etched tattoos.

 

            “Ouch!” Loki shouted in pain. Thor grinned, but soon regretted it as Loki’s stomach did not agree with the bindings.

 

            Thor walked Loki to his rooms in silence, he did not want to hear one word from his brother. He still wasn’t one hundred percent sure Loki was even pregnant and if he was he hardly showed. Thor left Loki at the door and watched him go in. He left with one final warning, threating to throw him back into the cells if he so much as stepped an inch out of line. Loki ignored his empty threats and slammed the door in his face. His anger boiled as confusion and morning sickness set in. He felt very foolish for not knowing his own body, but who could blame him. He felt hopeless in his situation, not sure if he was ready to father a child. In his despair he sunk into the floor and cried. He felt his stomach in disgust, but sensed something there. It was faint, but he could feel it. He stopped crying and became quite and as he felt the energy of his unborn child. He sniffled as a tear escaped from his eyes.

 

            “Oh my, hello there.” He rubbed his stomach gently. “I’m Loki, I am your father.” The warmth grew and pulsated deep within him. He felt an undescribed feeling of love and belonging, giving him a greater sense of purpose.

 

            Loki was far from out of the woods. No one but Freya trusted him and his pregnancy was shunned by all. Loki grew tired of the judgmental eyes and kept to himself with only Thor checking in on him almost daily. Loki didn’t care for the attention and at eight months he was too tired and slept often to be bothered with all the drama. He made it a point to not be seen and bathed and cooked alone, doing everything on his own. He devoted all his time to building his nursery. He painted the walls, covering them with the worlds Asgard watched over. He built bookshelves and filled them with his favorite stories, and made handmade toys and other playthings with his spare time. When the job was done Loki marveled at his work. His nursery was beautiful.

 

            “Nice work Loki.” Thor admired the detail Loki put into his nephew’s new room. “It’s beautiful.” Thor meet it, he’d forgotten that Loki was a man of many talents.

 

            Thor was coming around, but Loki only huffed and ignored him. His hovering presence made him tired and gassy. Loki quickly passed his brother without saying a word and shuffled off to the kitchen. Thor watched but did not say a word. He knew he could not make his brother come around, but he was happy for him. As the months passed Thor began to lighten up on Loki. He checked in less and when he did he only stood in the shadows only to make sure his brother was okay. When everyone else was getting more wary, he and Freya changed the mood, celebrating Loki’s new arrival. Thor knew it would take longer for Odin to come around, but if he could see the glow in Loki’s face and the change in his demeanor he would change his mind. Thor smiled to himself and left Loki alone, it was best thing he could do.

 

            It was now nearing the end of Loki’s eleventh month. He was big and round and explored less and slept more. Thor and Freya began to worry about him even more because of his recent case of weakness. Loki was withdrawn but determined to take care of everything by himself. He found different places to hide and sleep to avoid people as if it were sport. If not for the binding tattoos Thor would never find him. Deep in the baths near the family chambers Thor found Loki bathing. It had been awhile since they had used these baths. These were the same baths their mother would use when they were young. The baths were a large underground hot spring. They were quiet and peaceful, so it was no shock Loki would choose to bathe here. Instead of leaving, Thor quietly undressed and joined his brother.

 

            “Loki.” He whispered.

 

            Loki jump and covered himself. He was developing in more than one place and he didn’t care to share this new part of his body with anyone. “Thor! You buffoon! What are you doing down here?” Loki kept his back towards Thor, looking back only to put distance between them.

 

            “I came to check on you brother.”

 

            Loki looked at him with disgust. “You’ve checked, now you can go.”

 

            Thor’s smile warmed as he nodded. He didn’t want to disrupt his brother’s bath. “As you wish.”

 

            Loki watched Thor turn and walk away. He felt naked and exposed with nobody standing next him. For reasons beyond his understanding he longed to have someone by his side. “W-Wait!” Thor turned around. “You, you can stay.” Loki turned his head, to hide his redden cheeks. “I-I need someone to wash my back.”

 

            “I’d be happy too.” Thor smiled, feeling pleased to be allowed to help his brother.

 

            Loki’s new affection for Thor did not go unnoticed. Loki was in his final month and was being monitored heavily by all in the palace, not that it was hard to find him. He made it quite apparent who he wanted to be with. He had Thor running errands and caring for him left and right. Odin even picked up on this and it worried him. Freya on the other hand, had a very clear idea what was going on. She had not yet revealed that she had text on Jotun development, for fear that the information would drive Loki away. She was sure Loki would be repulsed to at the process that was happening before him. Instead she decided it would be best to tell him after.

 

            Odin paced his chambers, back and forth in front of his queen. He was sure something fowl was at foot, but he could not say for sure.

 

            “Please have a seat my king.” Freya tried to console him, but he only waved her off. “Tell me what’s on your mind my love?”

 

            Odin gave in and stooped over the fireplace. “It is about Loki. This relationship he has with Thor, how can I be sure there is nothing sinister afoot?”

 

            “There is nothing.” Freya replied but Odin didn’t seem convinced.

 

            “Am I mad? I know my eyes. I see it.” Odin turned to his Queen in frustration.

 

            “There is nothing my king.” She stood and walked over to him. “Loki, he is simply coupling.” Odin stared at her warily. “It is nothing to worry about my king, in these final weeks it is completely natural for a baring Jotun to couple with someone they trust as the time nears. They rely on this connection to bring into the world a strong healthy child.” Her words seemed to calm Odin’s nerves. He was no longer as worried, he trusted his Queen. He hoped for everyone sakes that this delivery would not only bring happiness to his Queen but to Loki as well.

 

            Loki and Thor walked through the halls joking and carrying on. Thor couldn’t remember the last time he spent time with his brother just talking and enjoying each other’s company. He felt as though this pregnancy had brought them closer together and he was happy to have been given this second chance with his brother. Thor was thought Loki would be expected to delivery any day now, so Thor made sure not to keep Loki out too long. Loki on the other hand was drunk on the feeling of joy and peacefulness he had when he was around Thor. When Thor was around all his worries and pain melted away. Loki felt stronger and safer in his arms than he has ever felt in his entire life. He enjoyed his brother’s company so much he could not bear to be alone even for a second. The two had just returned from the accessory kitchen located in the royal chambers, like the baths it was rarely used, but Loki cooked there often because of its privacy.

 

            “Thor.” Loki rubbed his belly, Thor turned around and looked at his brother.

 

            “Yes brother?”

 

            “Will you be there with me? When the time comes?” Loki blushed red as his head started to spin. He started to topple and fall, but Thor balanced him.

 

            “Of course.” Thor agreed fool heartedly without much consideration.

 

            “Thank you Thor. Thank you.” Loki winced in discomfort.

           

            “Wo brother, you might what to lay down.”

 

            “I’m fine.” Loki used Thor’s body to keep his balance. He was experiencing a rush of dizziness and euphoria at the same time, making it hard for him to concentrate. He groaned as he grabbed his stomach, he felt something shift inside of him. “Thor!”

 

            “What is it Loki?”

 

            “I think it’s time!”

 

            “Time? Oh! We need to get you to the healers at once!”

 

            “No, no, no.” Loki begged but Thor’s natural instinct to protect kicked in. He lifted Loki bridal style and hurried him to the delivery ward.

 

            Thor suddenly regretted volunteering to be with Loki during delivery and while it would definitely go down as one of his more interesting experiences he could have gone without it. Thor lied above Loki, grabbing hold of his hands. He held them above Loki’s head as he pushed. Loki pushed, experiencing no pain at all. Jotuns, with proper coupling, release a powerful pain fighting hormone during childbirth, which helps ease delivery and solidify the bond between paternal and maternal partner. In their case, strengthen the bound between brothers. At the moment Loki could care less about the specifics. He was on cloud nine. He felt so good it was almost unreal compared to all the pain and discomfort he had suffered during the pass eleven months. Loki only stayed in labor for under an hour before giving birth to his son. It was a blissful moment and climax of joy and excitement for both Loki and Thor. The child heavily bared resemblance to his paternal parent. His skin was as black as coal with jet black hair and deep midnight blue eyes. He was delivered at ten pounds one ounce, much bigger than any Asgardian baby. Loki was not shocked at all, in fact he could care less, when their eyes met it was love at first sight. Loki’s hearted filled with joy as he held his son for the very first time.

 

            “Hello child.” Loki whispered softly. “Welcome, welcome to the world.” Loki pressed a kissed gently to the newborn’s forehead.

 

            “What is his name?” Thor asked still wrapped around his brother.

 

            “Magnus, his name is Magnus.”

 

Chapter Two End.

 

* * *

 

            “Awwwwww.” Thor quickly wiped a tear from his eye. “I remember that moment.”

 

            Loki chuckled. “Yes, it was magnificent. Seeing how big Magnus is now.” Loki checked his watch. “Oh dear. I believe it’s time for a sandwich.”

 

            Thor looked around. “Already? What about the rest of the story?”

 

            Loki stood and hurried to the door. “We can continue after.”

 

            Loki exited, leaving Thor alone. “You heard him. We’ll be back with chapter two.” Thor winked. “So stick around, you don’t want to miss this next chapter.”


	3. The Arrangement, Life with Magnus

             It was agreed that as long as Loki looked after the child it would remain under his care. Even with the bindings, many had their doubts about Loki raising a child. The council among others, petitioned for the child’s removal but Queen Freya and Thor would not allow it. They believed Loki would be capable of caring for the child on his own. During the first couple of months Loki kept to himself. He did not allow hardly any visitation and once again stayed out of sight. It was within his nature to not be trusting and he didn’t care to have too many prying eyes on him and his child. This worried Freya and Thor, but they gave Loki the space he needed trusting that he would know best.

 

            Loki’s time with his baby was all he cared about. He devoted hours caring for and pouring his love into Magnus. To him, Magnus was his only reason for living and he made sure Magnus knew that each and every day. Their day always started with breakfast on the balcony, where Loki would breastfeed baby Magnus until his belly was full and round. After breakfast Magnus was laid down for his mid-day nap, during this time Loki would clean his rooms and nursey. When Loki knew he had to run errands outside the palace he would tote baby Magnus along with him on his chest. For lunch Loki would eat a sandwich and watch his baby wiggle and smile. Sometimes Loki would read to him or play with his little hands and feet. Dinner time was never the same time every day, because Magnus ate so much, dinner time often happened many times a night, but their favorite time was bath time. Loki bathed his newborn in the fresh warm waters of the underground springs. Where the water was clear and there were no unwanted visitors to bother them. After bath time Loki dried and brushed his baby’s beautiful curly black hair. Those lushest black curls were proof that Magnus was Loki’s and through Magnus Loki re-discovered his love for his own curly black hair. So he decided to start wearing his hair in its natural state. It was important to Loki that his son loved every part of him; he didn’t want his child growing up and hating his beautiful features.

 

            As Magnus grew and progressed Loki started to notice he did not develop the ability to speak, worried Loki took to the library. Although he knew who the paternal parent was it was still a species he was not familiar with. He searched the text, but found nothing. He would have to handle this new development on his own. Despite his worries he still continued to talk and play with his baby. At twelve months Magnus still was not talking, only mumbling simple sounds. So he caved and took him the healers. They checked Magnus’ brain and discovered that the combination of foreign genes lead to a rare birth defect that would not allow Magnus to speak. Heartbroken, but not defeated, Loki took the news in stride. He didn’t love his baby any less and decided to teach his child a new form of communication that was popular on Earth called sign language. With a little help from Thor Loki was able to obtain many books on sign language. Satisfied with the level of sophistication and organization of the language, Loki adapted it to Asgardian and created a new language for his son to learn.

 

            Creating a new language was no easy task, but Loki had the time and determination and he completed it within one year’s time. Armed with this new language he could now teach his baby how to communicate. Loki spent hours with Magnus and Magnus absorbed the information like a sponge. His child loved to sign with his father and watched eagerly for each sign and copied. Loki did everything in sign language and paired it with the matching words, since Magnus was not deaf. The boy ate it up, which brought joy to Loki’s heart. Now he was tasked with making sure everyone else used the language. When he introduced his new language to his family he was surprised how proud they were of him and his progress. Even Odin was surprised how efficiently Loki was able to adapt. It was strange at first but in that moment Loki lightened up a bit. He wasn’t sure he trusted them completely but it was a start.

 

            In the years that followed Loki poured all of his knowledge into Magnus. Even at the very young age of three Loki was teaching his son topics and subjects some Asgardian children would not learn until they were older. Loki read to his son everyday and as Magnus got older he started to ask his father if he could read to him. By five Magnus was picking out his favorite books and running to his father begging him to set down and listen. Loki always complied, but it was hard for Magnus to read and sign at the same time. He would clumsily hold the book in one hand and try to form signs with the other. It frustrated Magnus, so Loki, being the crafty father he was, came up with a solution. For Magnus he created a special easel for him to mount his books. It was small, but just the right size to be placed on his bed. So at night instead of Loki reading Magnus a story, Magnus could give it a try. Delighted, Magnus used it every night.

 

            When Magnus was not learning his lessons, Loki would take him around the palace. Magnus’s favorite place was the gardens. He loved all the diverse and beautiful plants found there.

 

            “See Magnus, this is a humming lil.” Loki pulled the branch down for Magnus to smell.

 

            _“It smells pretty.”_ Magnus signed.

 

            Loki let the tree branch go and walked through the gardens as Magnus toted behind them. Up ahead some of the queen’s garden keepers were enjoying lunch to the sound of beautiful pan flutes. Loki only spared them a passing glance, by Magnus stopped and listened. The harmonic sounds of the pan flutes mesmerized him. When Loki was already halfway down the path he turned and found Magnus still in that very spot. He followed his son’s line of sight and saw that he was focused on the flute players, that’s when it hit him he’d never taught his son the joys of art. Loki mentally kicked himself. He would teach his son about art, music, and dance.

 

            “Magnus.” His son turned to him. “Would you like to learn how to play?” Loki said softly.

 

            Magnus nodded as he ran to his father. _“It sounds pretty father, I wanna learn. Please.”_

 

            Loki smiled and reached down and lifted his son into his arms. “Of course, we will start at once.”

 

            Loki spent hours trying to find the perfect pan flute for his son. He searched every inch of the closets for a suitable instrument. Finding none, he figured he would have to go into town to find one. He hurried to his rooms to grab his evening robes, when he saw a nicely wrapped box on his bed. He lifted the letter on top, “Looking for this?” Read the note. Loki gently opened the box and inside on top a bed of blue silk was a beautiful handmade pan flute. Made from wild bamboo, with moss colored fabric wrapped around the pipes, Loki was in love the moment he picked it up. It was perfect. Under the flute was another note. Loki picked it up, it read, “A mother always knows what’s best. I look forward to hearing Magnus play.” It was signed by Freya. Loki smiled and sat on his bed and started to play. It had been a while since he played but his muscles still remembered and his harmonic sounds resonated throughout the room. It woke Magnus from his sleep. He got up and left his room and went into Loki’s. He stood at the door and watched his father play for a few minutes. Loki stopped, when he sensed him and smiled.

 

            “Come my child. This is for you.” Loki reached out his hand, as Magnus ran to him. “It is from your Grandmother, so do your best to take care of it.”

 

            Magnus nodded with joy. _“How do I play papa?”_

 

            “Here.” Loki held the pan flute to his lips. “Let me show you.”

 

            Magnus blew and made rough unpracticed sounds. He was disappointed it did not sound like Loki’s, he looked up but his father was not upset. Loki only smiled and encouraged him to try again. He looked forward to hearing his son get play, he was proud of him already.

 

 

Chapter Three End.

 

* * *

 

            “Loki, I had no idea you started to teach Magnus to play so young.”

           

            “Well there’s no time like the present.” Loki stretched and rubbed his belly.

 

            “Now, if only we can get you to slow down on the child birth.” Thor joked.

 

            “Don’t tell me what to do Thor! I do what I want.” Loki stuck out his tongue.

 

            “I can see that.” Thor looked at Loki’s round stomach.

 

            “Stick around folks, there is more to come.” Loki forced a smile.

 

            “Hey! Loki!” Thor fell over, pushed from his chair as Loki pretended he had nothing to do with it.


	4. The Visit and The Royal Baby

Loki smiled and gently laid Magnus down for his nap. He’d tired himself out playing with the farm animals at the royal stables and was fast asleep after a thorough wash off. Loki smiled as he stood over his sleeping son, he looked so much like his paternal parent Loki couldn’t help but think about him. His father, though their time together was very brief, was gentle and compassionate. Though it was never Loki’s intention to get pregnant he couldn’t help this conflicted feeling that grew inside him when he thought of Magnus’s father. Magnus would never meet him, because in truth Loki had no idea how he arrived where he was in the first place. At the bridge, when he let go, he thought that was the end. He fell into the abyss and expected to die, but somehow he was saved. He didn’t even know the creature’s name, but the chemistry between them was unquestionable. The deed was done and somehow Loki found himself in the void again. He felt no ill will towards the creature, because he had saved his life, but the idea of Magnus never meeting his other father haunted him. Loki tried to push the idea from his mind, but Loki knew that one day Magnus would ask.

Later that night, while Magnus was star gazing with Freya he decided he would talk to Heimdall. Loki knew that he shared the same genetics as the creature that saved him, for Heimdall was half Asgardian. If anyone would have knowledge on the creature it would be him. Loki left the palace and headed down to the Rainbow Bridge. He entered the solid gold dome expecting to find Heimdall at his usually post, but he was nowhere to be found.

“You’re a little far from the palace Loki.” Heimdall appeared behind Loki.

Loki stopped with his back towards Heimdall, he could hear the mistrust in his tone, but he ignored it. “Yes, because I require your assistance.” Loki responded honestly as Heimdall glared at him suspiciously.

“I am always happy to assist.” Heimdall walked closer to Loki. He did not trust him for a second, but he would comply to see where this was going.

Loki smiled. “Do not worry, I mean no malice. I simply came for answers.” Heimdall stood and nodded for Loki to continue. “Heimdall, what species was your father?”

Heimdall stared at Loki, as to figure out his motives. “He was Stjarnavatian. Is this about Magnus?”

Loki smiled, Heimdall always hit the nail on the head, very little escaped him. “That obvious?”

Heimdall smiled and lightened up, but only a little. He thought Loki might one day ask him about Magnus’s other father. “Yes, he was pure Stjarnavatian. He was a star traveler, but died during the Great War. I had suspected that a Stjarnavatian may be the boy’s father.”

“You may be right, but I am unfamiliar with the Stjarnavatian kind.”

Heimdall moved to the middle of the room to take a seat and offered the same to Loki, who followed. “Describe him to me.”

“He was tall, towering over me a great many inches. His skin was as black as coal, with big black eyes that you could see the stars in. His tongue was thick and echoed off the walls when he spoke. It was a broken Eltis language I knew very little of, but could understand. I remember reading something about them when I was younger, a star seer I suspected he was.”

Heimdall nodded. “Then you are correct. Of the three planets in that solar system he comes from the farthest one, Eltis is what you heard. Unfortunately, reaching their solar system is a trying and long journey. Their galaxy is heavily protected by their Goddess, Allrmoodr. She makes passage to and from her galaxy impossible.” Heimdall explained. “However, there are ways to get there as in any galaxy. Why do you want to know this?” Heimdall didn’t need to ask, it was obvious what Loki wanted.

Loki sighed, he had to be honest or Heimdall would see right through him. “I want Magnus to know his other father.” Heimdall glared at Loki, knowing visiting Magnus’s father, no matter how noble the cause was, would require removing the binds from his arms. “What you seek is not possible. Odin would not allow you to leave Asgard.”

“Yes I know, but there must be another way for me to reach him, if only to send a letter.” There was a look of clear honesty in Loki’s eyes. Heimdall had not forgotten how hard Loki took it when his true heritage was revealed. Heimdall foresaw potential tension with this issue down the road, for Loki was persistent and even with the bindings he was sure he would find a way around it. He told Loki he would see what he could do, but he knew that this was an issue that wasn’t going to go away.

Many weeks later Loki continued to have concerns about Magnus’s father. It bothered him more than it bothered Magnus and it started to show when Magnus looked at him. He loved his son so much, it was tearing him apart that he couldn’t tell Magnus about his other father. Loki carried Magnus into the play room and watched him play. He decided right then and there he would not let this issue go. He didn’t know how he would get in contact with Magnus’s father but he knew he had to. He didn’t want Magnus going through the pain he went through of never knowing about his other family.

Loki’s meddling didn’t go unnoticed. Thor suspected his brother was up to something the moment he saw Loki sneaking around. Thor hung back the in shadows and watched Loki take secret trips to the grand library and out into town to known magic users. Thor was irritated and didn’t feel the need to tip toe around the subject any further. If Loki was up to something, he was going to find out.

It was very late in the night when Loki left his rooms to return the books he borrowed back to the Grand Library. He had borrowed a few books on Stjarnavatian history and was eagerly absorbing all the information he could. It was pitch black in the library and Loki was so concentrated on returning the books that he did not feel someone standing behind him.

“Loki.” A deep, throaty voice startled Loki out of his skin. He dropped his books and tripped backwards.

“Thor?” Loki grabbed his chest. He could not see him, but he was sure it was him.

“What are you up to Loki?” It was more of an accusation than a question. Thor lit a torch and revealed Loki, who looked disheveled and in his night gown.

“Thor!” Loki covered his eyes, he had been up all night reading and the light was painfully bright.

Thor reached down and picked up one of the books. He read the title out loud and was confused as to why he would select this one. “What is this? Stjarnavatians? Star gazers? What is this about Loki?”

Loki growled and snatched the book from Thor’s hand and reached down to pick up the others. “None of your business Thor.”

Thor grabbed Loki’s arm as he turned away. “It is not solid ice that you tread on Loki.” Thor warned.

Their eyes met and Loki could tell it would do him no good to deceive Thor. Down the road he may need him to accomplish his goals. Loki sighed and swallowed his pride. “I was, looking up information on Magnus’s father.”

Thor searched Loki’s eyes, he wanted to trust his brother, but he knew better. “Why?”

“Because, I want Magnus to meet him.” Thor let go. He was always curious about Magnus’s father. Loki never spoke of it and dodged the question when ever asked. “I don’t want my son growing up not knowing who his other father is.” Thor could see the pain in Loki’s eyes, and his mind told him not to believe him, but his heart knew Loki better. Thor understood how important this could be to Loki, but he also knew it was not possible for Loki to leave Asgard.

“Perhaps, he can be summoned here?” Thor asked, trying to open up the possibilities and offer constructive guidance.

“Not likely, I would have to request private audience with him. Star travelers do not travel without purpose, unless they have already had a formal meeting.”

“But you have already met him?” Thor was confused.

Loki nodded. “But not formally. He only saved me.”

“But you shared, relations.” Thor whispered, feeling a little awkward bringing up the fact that Loki had carried his child.

“Perhaps it was payment for saving my life. I don’t know, regardless it was not what they would consider a formal meeting.”

Thor was beginning to get a little angry; even though Loki had done horrid things in his past he didn’t like the idea of exchanging sex for gratitude. After all, felon or not, Loki was still his little brother and it was his duty to protect him from things like this. Thor also knew it would be an uphill battle convincing anyone of letting Loki leave Asgard, even if his intentions were pure.

Thor sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Loki slumped in defeat. “I know, I know, it’s a foolish idea-wait, what?” Loki stared at his brother in shock. “Are you serious?” Thor smiled warily and nodded, it was a big risk for him to stick his neck out for Loki, but he wanted to help. “You’re serious!” Loki jumped into Thor’s arms nearly knocking him over.

“Alright, Alright.” Thor laughed as he hugged his brother. He wasn’t sure what kind of trouble this would be down the road but he could tell how important this was to Loki. Now the only tough part was convincing All Father to let Loki go.

* * *

“Out of the question!” Odin shouted. Freya tried to interject, but he scowled at her. He would not be played a fool by Loki and his tricks, not again. Thor stood before Odin and tried to convince him, but Odin refused to listen. He did not want Loki on another planet so he could bring destruction to that one as well.

After hours of fruitless arguments Thor stormed out of his father’s throne room. He was understanding of his father’s worries, but his inability to see the situation from Loki’s point of view frustrated him. Loki had been on his best behavior for six years. Thor thought that at least granted him a little wiggle room. Thor stopped in the hallway and slammed his fist into the wall. He grunted loudly, unaware of others around him. He smiled, but his anger was still fresh in his mind. He allowed himself to calm down to think of a better plan. Loki, because of his actions, was not entitled to any rights, however it was not only Loki who hung in the balance. There was Magnus too and for his sake, if for no one else, he deserved to know who his father was.

After Thor left, Odin continued to fume at the audacity his son had to challenge him. He sent Freya away, in his rage. Loki was up to his old ways, he knew it and whatever spell or deceptive words he’d used to turn his own family against him drove him mad. He felt he had done everything for Loki and even now he is still a thorn in his side. So Odin decided he would speak with Loki himself, whatever lies or sugar coated tales he told would not work on him.

Loki was hardly prepared for the storm heading his way. He’d just sent Magnus away to play in his rooms, while he tidied up. He was dressed in nothing but a simple tan tunic that was too big for him that he tightened around the waist and a pair of loosely fitting trousers, when Odin entered his room.

“Loki.” Odin announced himself, which took Loki completely off guard. He looked over his shoulders, from the ladder he was standing on next to the bookshelf. Tension was high in the room, which caused Loki to raise his walls immediately.

“Odin.” Loki calmly stepped down from the ladder and faced him.

“What is this business about you wanting to leave Asgard?” Odin walked towards him, disapproving of all the clutter in Loki’s room. “Because I will not allow it. Whatever it is you used, however you stated it, you will not convince me.”

Loki glared and was ready with a response when Magnus walked in. Loki sensed him and changed his demeanor immediately. His son smiled at his grandfather and signed a well formed hello. Loki smiled and greeted his son with a question.

“Yes Magnus?” Loki stood at full attention for his son, ignoring Odin.

“Are you and grandpa fighting?”

Loki laughed. “Fighting would be too strong of a word, we’re more like, talking aggressively.”

“About what?” Magnus rubbed his eyes.

Loki hesitated. It would hurt him too much to tell his son the truth. Loki would rather have Magnus never think about the subject, however it wouldn’t be long before he started asking.

“It’s nothing Magnus.” Loki spoke this time. Accepting this answer, Magnus smiled and happily returned to playing in his room.

Loki watched him go and Odin could see the full range of hurt across Loki’s face. It was the same face of burdened sadness that he’d seen when Loki found out about his true origins. Now Odin understood why it was so important to Loki that Magnus know his father. He sighed. He knew it would be an uphill battle convincing the High Council to let Loki leave, but it was the right thing to do he knew this now.

It was late in the evening when Loki got the news. He was excited, beyond elated. He jumped into Thor’s arms and thanked him he wasn’t sure how many times. The journey would be long, but it would be worth it. Heimdall told them it would take many weeks to reach the Stjarnavatian system and the journey to and from the plant would take a month both ways. Leaving would mean that Odin would have to remove the bindings, something he was very wary of doing, but despite the doubts he had in his mind he stood before Loki ready to undo the bindings that bound him to Asgard.

Loki grinned and put on a good show to tease Odin, but his mind was elsewhere. On his trip he was not allowed to take Magnus, it was too risky. Their goodbye was a long one. Loki spent every second with his son up until it was time for him to leave. Now his only child stood in the back of the golden room, holding his grandmother’s hand. If something were to happen to him, he feared the worst for the future of his child, but this too was important. Though he wasn’t sure if he was doing this for him or for his son, either way the gears were already put into motion. Thor stood beside his brother, smiling ear to ear; to him this was a great honor to have the chance to meet the father of his nephew. The bindings were removed and Freya and Odin exchanged worried glances. Heimdall stood in the middle of the room and turned the sword to open the portal. A spiral of wind and energy surrounded the two. Thor smiled at Loki, who smiled back. Loki turned and spared one more passing glance at his son, swallowing every feature on his son's face, his smile would help him through this journey. With eyes full of love Loki turned and faced the portal and left Asgard for good.

* * *

The tunnel of energy cut through the darkness and deposited Thor and Loki on a giant floating rock that orbited the planet. Disorientated and tired from their journey the two collapsed on the ground. None of these surroundings were familiar to Loki who struggled to keep himself awake long enough to look around. Giant black shadows approached them in Loki’s blurry vision. They reached out and took hold of Loki and took him away.

Loki awoke with a startle, from a bed of plush silk and furs. He was still in his normal clothes, but Thor was nowhere to be found. The door to the room was left ajar and Loki quickly took advantage and hurried to it. It was quiet down the long wood paneled halls, on the walls hung paintings of Stjarnavatians in their noble garb. Loki stopped and looked at each one, becoming more and more mesmerized by their large starry eyes. He paused on one he thought looked familiar but a sound tore his attention to the end of the hall. He turned and tried to singled out the noises. There were voices. Thor was yelling. Loki cursed and ran done the hall. Proper greetings were very important to the Stjarnavatians and knowing Thor he was probably making a mess of it.

“All I ask, is where is my brother?” Thor shouted to the silent creature.

Loki appeared at the other end of the room. Thor was in the middle before a large creature, who stood ten feet from the ground.

“Thor please!” Loki rushed to his brother to hush him. In these halls any move out of turn could insult them and have them cast away for good. “Forgive my brother, he knows not when to hold his tongue.” Loki bowed, pulling Thor down with him.

The creature glared at Loki but did not speak. Loki was not sure what to do; he froze and put on the best smile he could muster under the powerful gaze of the ancient creature. With a flick of the creature’s hand and gust of air parted through the brothers and for a split second Loki’s true form was revealed. The creature’s glare intensified.

“I am not a fool Jotun. There is no blood relation here.” It glared.

“Forgive me.” Loki bowed again. “Thor Odinson is my brother through adoption. We were raised together from infancy.”

Thor nodded. “That is correct, what he speaks is the truth.” He tried to defend, but the creature silenced them both.

He leaned back on his magnificent throne made of grey marble and grunted. He was ready to cast them away from his protected planet, when he caught waft of another type of energy coming from behind him. It was more like a gentle hum, a silent call. The creature sat back and listened. He paused before letting out a long sigh.

“Jotun, you may pass.” The creature raised a giant golden staff and clanked it on the ground. A door to another passageway opened up behind him.

“What of I?” Thor looked between the creature and Loki. He did not like the idea of being slit from his brother again. He did not trust these creatures.

“The Jotun only.” The creature grumbled in irritation.

“It is alright Thor.” Loki patted his brother on his back. “I’ll be fine.” Loki wasn’t sure what the outcome was, but something called to him through that door, something familiar.

He left his brother’s side and walked towards the passage way. He stopped before the creature, their eyes meet and a silent permission was exchanged. Whatever awaited him, Loki was prepared. The doors sled closed behind him as he walked through the portal into a hallway. This hallway was different from the one he was in before, the walls were a soft blue and had paintings of solar systems and galaxies, some of which Loki had never been before. There was also a great deal of dust and web. Where ever he was, the occupants had not walked these halls in a very long time. A light was on and a door left ajar, Loki crept up to it and paused. He poked his head in and on a canopy bed laid a creature, with skin as black as coal, like his son. He was reading from a leather bound book that looked older than Odin himself. The creature’s eyes shifted to Loki when he heard him move. He smiled and rose slowly from the bed as Loki walked slowly towards him. There was an unrivaled attraction between the two as they met each other in the middle. He only paused briefly to hold Loki in his arms, before kissing the mischievous god. The door was slammed shut and the two were left alone together in each other’s arms.

That following morning Loki found himself dressed in silk robes in a completely different room. He yawned and stretched blissfully in the late hours of the morning. He turned and looked around the room; it was larger and decorated with books and maps from all over the galaxy. It was a reader’s heaven, gems of a star traveler. The door cracked open and Loki turned to see there was no one, but something was calling his name. He stood and wrapped himself tighter in his robes and walked to the door. When he walked in he was shocked to find that the room was in sharp contrast to the bedroom. It was dimly lit and made completely of stone, with a hand chiseled throne in the back of it. Dust moved around Loki as he found the creature that kept him company through the night sitting in the back of the room. His sleepy eyes lit up as he saw Loki approach. A smile stretched across his black stone face. Loki returned the smile, basking in the warm of his eyes. They had known so very little about each other, but their chemistry and connection revealed more about them than any words could ever do. Loki thought briefly of Thor, but it was a fleeting memory, this was his time. Thor would be fine.

“It is always nice to see you, Loki.” The way he dragged out Loki’s name made Loki’s heart skip a beat.

“I could say the same, though this is only our second time meeting.” Loki smiled and stood before the creature. “May I know the name of the Stjarnavatian that showed me such compassion?”

He smiled, his lips parted showing off his light grey teeth. “I am called Tiverus.”

Loki bowed. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Tiverus.”

Tiverus bowed and stood very slowly. His body was slow and sluggish from the centuries of sleep. “I should say the same.” He floated towards Loki and cupped his chin. “Please, tell me, how have you been?”

“Well.” Loki could barely breath, he could spend a life time in Tiverus’s arms, with the way he looked at him with those starry eyes.

“Good.” They shared a kiss.

Tiverus gave Loki a tour of his rooms, showing him his enormous libraries full of books and artifacts from across the universe. It was amazing, ten hundred times the size of Asgard’s biggest archives. It was a splendid sight to see. In the middle of the biggest hall was a group plush couches, old and warn from centuries of use, but still soft and comfortable. Hot tea and cakes were waiting for them.

“Is my collection to your liking?” Tiverus waved his hand and lite floating candles around them.

Loki smiled and nodded. “It is marvelous. Magnus would love it.”

“Is that the name of our child?” Tiverus smiled warmly.

“Yes.” Loki took a sip of his tea. “You knew?”

“Aye.” Tiverus smiled. “No lapse in time, no gap in space, could part the bound between Stjarnavatian and child.”

“Would you like to see him?” Loki asked.

“I would love nothing more.” Tiverus smiled, but there was pain behind his eyes. “But I can not.”

“Why not?” Loki looked hurt.

“We Stjarnavatians require a lot of energy to travel and I have not in centuries.”

“We have means, Asgard’s bridge.”

“Yes and a magnificent work of architecture it is, I am forbidden however from leaving without my full strength.”

“Forbidden? By whom?” But Loki needn’t press further. He was aware of how strict Stjarnavatian law was. “How long?”

Tiverus’s gentle smiled melted away, replaced by a sorrowful frown. “A century.”

Loki collapsed in a sigh. For Loki a hundred years was hardly a hurdle in time, but for Magnus it was a lifetime. He would already be an adult by then.

“I am sorry, Loki.” Tiverus took Loki in his arms.

“What am I to tell him? What am I to do to raise him right?” Loki looked Tiverus in the eyes. He was just as sorrow filled as Loki, but he was not strong enough to make the journey.

“Please, I offer you these.” And from the bookshelves, texts, maps, and toys filled the floor. If Tiverus could not be there in person he would leave Loki and Magnus with a lifetime of knowledge until he got there. Loki was overwhelmed with joy, with these books he could fill in the gaps he was so desperately in search of. The two spent the remainder of the trip together, which made the trip home even harder.

“Loki!” Thor called out as he ran to his brother. They hugged and he checked him over for injuries.

“I am fine.”

“Good.” Thor patted him on the back.

“It is time for us to leave.” Loki said without hesitation.

Thor looked around. “What of Magnus’s father? Where is he? I have not met him.”

“You will.” Loki added, he didn’t want to press the subject any further and for once Thor picked up on this and followed. When Loki was ready to share he would.

The two left the planet and made their month long journey home. Thor was shocked at the amount of gifts Loki received. He was sure Magnus would love them, but there was a peg of sadness in Loki’s eyes that wasn’t there when they left. Back at Asgard Odin himself was there waiting for them. The Council stood around him to make sure Loki was bound again. The portal opened and Loki and Thor stepped through toting all the gifts Loki received behind them. Everyone stood in amazement but also confusion as they expected a third member. As the portal closed and Odin stepped forth to bind Loki, little Magnus pushed through the crowd to his father. It was an emotional reunion. Magnus looked behind Loki for his father. He was confused.

“Where’s papa?” Magnus signed.

“He is on his way, but he is not well enough to travel.” Loki held his son, who looked more than disappointed. “Do not worry my child, he longs to see you and has given all of this for you.” Magnus looked behind his father and was flabbergasted at all the toys and books he’d received from his father.

“Wow!” Magnus hurried to his new stuff. It was more than enough to keep him occupied during the one-hundred year wait, which made Loki feel a little better. It would be a long wait, but a joyous reunion.

* * *

It had been over two months since Jane had seen Thor. He brought her to Asgard after he restored peace to the Nine Realms some four years ago. After the events on Earth and having to watch over Loki, Thor decided to postpone taking over the throne of Asgard. He felt that he was not ready, saddened but not disappointed Odin understood. He was instructed to take all the time he needed.

Thor headed to his rooms to see Jane. He had missed her so much. He opened the large wooden doors to his rooms and looked for his love. He checked the reading room and then the common room, but Jane was nowhere to be found. He was confused at first, because Jane loved to read and spent most of her days buried in the ancient text of the libraries. He searched his other rooms. Stumped, he finally checked the bedroom. He opened the door and in the curtain draped window was the silhouette of his love.

“Jane!” He snuck up from behind and embraced her.

“Oh, Thor!” She smiled and turned to faced him. “How was your trip?”

“Interesting.” He bent down and stole a kiss and pulled her closer.

Jane laughed nervously and shied away.

“Do not worry my love, I will be gentle.” Thor stepped forward and stole another kiss.

Jane turned. “It’s not that, um. Thor I have news.” Thor held his love patiently. “Thor, um, we’re pregnant.” She smiled nervously, worried how Thor would react to the news.

“Jane! That’s wonderful news!!!!” He hugged his love and twirled her about. “We must tell my mother and father at once.”

Before Thor could leave Jane grabbed his arm. “Will they be mad? I mean we are not married.” Jane felt silly asking but she knew very well that marriage before childbirth was very important to some.

“It does not matter my love, when you are ready, we will take the next step together.” Thor kissed his love and held her tight as he looked over his kingdom. His family was growing and finally he would have a child of his own.

* * *

It did not take Loki long to realize that he left the Stjarnavatian Kingdom with a little gift of his own, the third week of morning sickness confirmed his believes. He was not mad, but it would add an extra burden to Loki's already packed schedule. He struggled in the mornings to get Magnus ready and teach him his lessons, so he moved the times to after lunch each day to ease to the pain. He knew another pregnancy would last at least eleven months and he would not let Magnus fall behind on his studies, but he struggled in the early months, as the rest of the kingdom prepared for Thor and Jane’s first child and paid little mind to him. She would carry her child for a normal Asgardian term of nine months and she was already in her second trimester.

Thor was excited, but also nervous about becoming a father so soon. He thought he would have more time than this and if he were being honest with himself, he was not ready. He was grateful he had Loki to run to if he had any questions.

“Loki! Loki are you here?” Thor looked around the rooms.

“Aye!” Loki shouted from the furthest room, his reading room.

“Loki.” Thor sighed in relief when he found him. “I am sorry to disturb you.” Thor stepped in the room, forgetting it was still early morning.

“It is alright.” Loki spoke softly from his position on the couch. “To what do I owe this visit?” Loki mumbled half asleep.

“Jane, she wants to throw a baby shower.” Thor clasped his hands together.

“A what?” Loki sat up slowly. “What is that?”

“A celebration, from my understanding of the baby’s arrival. And you and Magnus are invited.” Thor smiled nervously, he wasn’t sure if Loki wanted to be a part of this, but he wanted his brother to be in their life.

“Of course.” Loki tried to stand, but he could feel last night’s dinner trying to push itself to the surface. So he told Thor what he wanted to hear, in hopes it wouldn’t come back and bite him in the butt. “I’ll attend.”

“Thank you Loki.” Thor rushed over and hugged his brother.

“Thor!” Loki retched.

“S-Sorry.”

During the months Jane and Thor expected their first child, Loki kept away. There was foot traffic all over the palace and guards placed at ever door. He wished he could say everyone was happy about the new arrival but some did not approve of the Odinson, heir to the Asgardian throne, bedding a human woman from Migard. Even though She would be presented with the Apple of Life that would grant her immortality at the coronation, which would not be for many months or even years. Thor was not one to push the subject and Jane was far too busy learning all she could to be bothered to ask. It worked out for them and in a way helped Loki. It took all the attention off of him, leaving him in the shadows once more and for once he didn’t mind being forgotten.

Jane was now at a bulging seven months and Loki lingering around at four months. He was just starting to show. His morning sickness was all but gone so he could return to teaching Magnus his lessons in the mornings, so they could spend their evenings playing together. This evening Loki wanted to take Magnus to the archives and teach him about the Nine Realms, but getting there was hard. There were more soldiers posted at ever door than Loki could ever remember and they did not care for him.

“Magnus.” Loki stopped at the edge of the hall, there were soldiers escorting builders to the new royal nursery being constructed in Thor’s rooms. “Would you like to head into town instead?”

“Yeah!” Magnus was so excited, he rarely got the chance to leave the palace.

“Alright.” Loki smiled and headed for the stables. Today would be the perfect day for Magnus to learn to ride.

Loki took all the back ways to avoid the crowds, who came in droves. He was almost out in the clear when he saw a group of guards gathered at the stables. These were the royal stables, Loki thought he could sneak away quietly, but the palace must have guess from around Asgard. Loki sighed and smiled down at Magnus.

“Don’t let go.”

Magnus nodded and patted his chest, which he did to respond when he couldn’t sign.

“Halt!” A large scruffy bearded guard stood in front of Loki and Magnus, blocking their way.

“Let us pass, we are going into town.” Loki demanded.

The guard growled and looked down at Magnus in disgust. He knew the limitations of Loki’s binding allowed him passage all over Asgard, minus the weapon’s room and treasure vault. The other guards stood behind him, wary of the trickster god.

“Move.” Loki growled. The guard back away hot with embarrassment.

“O-of course.” The guard shamefully bowed his head in anger.

Loki ignored him and walked right past him, with his son close. Some of the guards did not care for the idea of allowing Loki to roam free. They did not care for the transition of power and the new changes in the old ways. Hostility and resentment was not hard to pick up on, but change was not designed to make you feel comfortable. Loki prepared the saddle and hoisted his son on his favorite steed, Tunglskin. Loki was next and took position behind Magnus.

“This is my dearest friend, Tunglskin. I've had him for many many decades. He is a magnificent horse.” Loki patted his black steed. “Can you say hi to Tunglskin Magnus?”

Magnus looked up at Loki, unsure how to greet him, but he watched his father and did as he did and patted Tunglskin on the side of the neck.

“Very good Magnus, very good. Now hold on tight.” Loki took the reins and commanded Tunglskin forward.

Loki and Magnus returned to the palace later that night. He decided to take his time, for there was no privacy back at the palace. While out Magnus wanted to get a gift for his new baby cousin. He was very excited about the baby shower and eager to have another playmate in the palace. It was times like these where Loki questioned whether or not Magnus should be in academy with the rest of the Asgardian children, but he was always reminded of the ineffective teaching and bullying that followed. Loki didn’t want to subject his child to such pettiness so he continued his course, Magnus seemed happy and soon he would have not only a new baby cousin, but a new baby brother as well.

Magnus knocked on the door to the downstairs kitchen and Loki turned around. “Papa, do you think baby will like these?” Magnus signed and stared at his handful of toys.

“Yes of course and baby will especially love them since they were hand selected by you.” Loki smiled widely at his little son. He was so young, so new to the world. Compared to Loki’s age, he was nothing more than a baby himself. “Magnus, would you like a taste?” Loki held out a spoon full of pork stewed vegetables. Magnus nodded and opened his mouth, Loki blew on the spoon before offering it to his son. Magnus clapped his hands together as he tasted the delicious stew prepared by his father. “I see someone likes my creation.” Magnus nodded, smiling ear to ear. “Now hurry along and select a book for after dinner reading, pick something harder this time and no books on fairies!” Loki shouted as his son hurried up the stairwell. He made a mental note to bake cookies and have milk ready for the night’s dessert.

With just two months to go Jane was eager to get this birthing ordeal over with. The experience was not what she was expecting. She was hoping for a quiet intimate pregnancy closed off from the rest of the world, but being the girlfriend of a soon to be king voided all her rights to privacy. She had healers at her side all day long and guards at her door. They built the nursery, picked out the clothes, and set up everything between school and nanny care. It was overwhelming. Jane wished she could have her family here, but going back to Earth to visit was strictly forbidden. They said it would be easier for her to let go sooner rather than later, because once Jane accepted the Apple of Life she would out live them all and it would be too painful to see them go. She sighed in her bedroom, rubbing her hands up and down her belly. She envied Loki a bit, she longed for the privacy he was allowed.

Sif knocked at the door. “May I come in?”

Jane turned and smiled. “Sure.”

Sif walked over to Jane’s bedside. She no longer carried feelings of jealousy towards her. She knew that Thor would not be happy with her and as his friend she only wanted to see him happy. They didn’t have much in common, but for Thor she would put their differences aside and try to get along with Jane. “How are you?”

“Good?” Jane made a face that said she was not handling this well.

“Good?” Sif could easily see right through her. She looked back at the door, at the two guards staring at her. “How about we change things up a bit.” She whispered in Jane’s ear. “Hey! Guards! She needs to change, shut the door!”

The guards were under strict orders to have a guarded person on her at all times. They were worry about closing the door, but Lady Sif was there so they hurried and did what they were told.

“Good.” Sif smiled and took Jane’s hand.

“Where are we going? There is no way out?”

Sif laughed. “These are Thor’s rooms, there is always a way out.” She tugged and toted Jane behind her as she led her to one of Thor’s many secret passageways. Just like Loki, Thor had his tricks too, even though over the years he mostly used them to sneak in maidens. Sif led her down a dark moss covered stairwell, with a large stone wall at the bottom. Through the cracks tiny burst of light shimmered through. Sif turned and smiled. She gave the door one big push and sled it to the side. “See!”

The door led out to the royal gardens. “Wow.” Jane was so excited. She looked back at Sif. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. No really, don’t.” Sif grabbed Jane’s arms. “Come on.” She led Jane to a secret spot she and Thor use to go to when they were little. It was a circular clearing surrounded by blooming flowers.

“Wow. This, this is nice.” Jane looked around at all the blooming trees and flowering plants.

“Yeah, not bad.” Sif laughed. “Once you get use to it, it’s easy to get around.” She winked.

“Yeah.” Jane smiled.

“It’s your life Jane, don’t let others carve the path for you.” Sif said in all seriousness, as the wind picked up through her hair.

Jane looked at her and nodded. She couldn’t thrive if she had the voice of a mouse and no one was going to give her a pedestal and hold her hand. If she wanted something done, she would have to learn to be more than just a wallflower, but a giant blooming tree that stood tall on its own.

The baby shower was quite the event. The whole kingdom was there. This was not a tradition of Asgard but the idea was received very well. A magnificent feast was prepared and entertainers from all around Asgard preformed for the soon to be mother and queen. Loki showed up, but stayed to himself. He was happy for his brother and enjoyed watching his son play with the other young children. It was a glorious day and the eve to a new chapter in both Thor and Jane’s life. He was curious to see what tomorrow would bring, but hopeful never the less.

Chapter Four End.

* * *

Thor snoozed in his chair, unaware that Loki had finished his part.

Loki turned to him and smacked him wildly across the face.

“GAHH, I’m up! I’m up!”

“Thor you dolt!”

“What!? I was listening.” Thor rubbed his face.

“Hmp.” Loki stood and wobbled away.

Thor sighed. “That was indeed a long chapter, but there is more to come. Thank you for spending your time with us. Next chapter my child is born!!!”


	5. Attack! Loki’s Pregnant, Here We Go Again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!  
> Yes I am committed to this story! I meanssss it!!!

When little Prince Tola came into the world, the mood in Asgard was brightened all across the kingdom. Jane’s fruitfulness reassured the people that they had a future and a strong leader and queen to take the throne. After the birth everyone returned to their normal lives and peace settled over the kingdom of Asgard once more. Loki was grateful for the calm, but patrols in and around the palace increased trifold. Guards were posted everywhere and their distrust and uneasiness of Loki made him warry. He was five months pregnant and naturally short on energy and honestly preferred a little time to himself, but he knew he would not be granted that.

Loki walked the halls carrying a basket full of fresh vegetables for the night’s dinner. He traveled all the way to the main kitchen, for it had the best stock, to collect the items he needed. He rounded the corner and instantly regretted it as he came face to face with a sea of guards. He paid them no mind as he walked by, ignoring the nasty remarks they said under their breath. They would get theirs in time, Loki smirked. He hurried down to the private kitchen he loved to use and was slightly annoyed to find guards posted there as well. One scowl was all it took to clear the path, but he should have known the kitchen would be full of maids.

“I see I will catch no breaks today.” Loki muttered to himself, squeezing by the cooks and servers to put his vegetables away. The kitchen was full and he was hungry and tired. The cooks were all working so hard to prepare dinner for the royal family, Loki decided that tonight would be a good night to have dinner with his beloved brother and Jane.

Freya was overjoyed Loki and Magnus decided to join them for dinner. Odin was warry, but he too was happy to see his son and grandson. All ate around the table listening to Thor boast about his travels, he was always the chatty one and for once Loki didn’t mind. After his story was done Thor turned his attention to Loki and Magnus. He was in a wonderful mood and eager to find out what was new in Loki’s life.

“Loki! Please, tell us what you have been up to!” Thor spoke incredible loud.

“Oh, not very much.” Loki didn’t like the sudden attention as he pinned on a smile. He was bloated and tired, but felt the need to try an add something to the conversation. “Magnus, however is doing very well in his studies.” Loki smiled. “Aren’t you Magnus?”

His son smiled and nodded. “Papa, teaches me so much, we study everyday!” The child beamed. “Papa, after dinner can I read grandma and grandpa a story?” He signed.

Freya clasped her hands together. “Oh! That’s a wonderful idea!”

“I agree.” Loki smiled. As he picked at his food he looked up and noticed Jane fumbling to offer Tola a bottle.

“Oh it’s easier from the teat.” He smiled and suggested innocently.

Jane looked up, disheveled and laughed. “Oh I’m not breastfeeding.”

Loki dropped his fork and his jaw. Everyone stared at him. He laughed nervously as he composed himself. “Surely, you know it’s best to offer him your milk.” He said with real concern.

Jane struggled but finally got her son to take the nipple. “Oh, well it’s time consuming and I don’t think.” Tola whined and started to fuss. “Tola.” She tried to calm him.

Loki sighed and shook his head.

Jane grunted and gave up trying to feed her son. A maid came to her side and took Tola away.

“It’s alright, the formula is the best.” Thor interjected. “It comes from our best milk maids. It has everything our child needs.”

Loki glared at his brother for trying to tell him what was best. “What he needs, is his mother’s milk, Thor.”

“Loki.” Thor warned

“Thor.” Loki would not bend. He was a mother too and understood the benefits of breastfeeding. It not only offered a complete diet, it also created valuable bonding time too. “Jane, I respect your decision to offer formula to your child, but I will inform you that it is not the best and if you do not have the time you must make it.”

“Thank you Loki, I will consider it.” She retorted, feeling a little annoyed being called out in front of the whole table.

After dinner Magnus selected a book from his favorite epic. It was a story about a wayward warrior and his rise to greatness by saving his village from ogres. Magnus loved stories about great warriors like his father and uncle. In the hall Loki caught up to Jane who was rocking a sleepy Tola in her arms.

“Forgive my pushiness at the table.” Loki walked up from behind.

“It’s okay.” She lied. She was still a little annoyed from dinner. “I know what’s best, but it’s not as easy as it looks.” She huffed. She was so wrapped up in the new life she created for herself, that she didn’t want to let go. She was just starting to fit in and she loved her space and peace and quiet. She thought she could squeeze Tola into the perfect spot in her life, but things were not working out that way she planned. Tola took over everything, filling in every nook and cranny of her life and there was nowhere to hide from his constant demands.

“Oh I know.” Loki smiled, he was no stranger to the life changing events that came after bringing a child into the world. “But it really is for the best.” He ran his fingers through Tola’s soft hair when he started to fuss again. Jane softened up and let Loki hold him. It was the first time Loki got to formally meet his nephew. “Hello little one.” He cradled him in his arms perfectly, like he had done a million times before with his son.

Jane was a little jealous. He seemed so perfect at the job, unlike herself who fumbled through the whole parenting thing.

“You know, when I first gave birth to Magnus, I had no idea how to care for a child. It was hard the first few months, for I did not have any help. Not that my stubbornness would have allowed it.” Loki chuckled as he gazed at the child. “I fumbled through every step, bumping my head on every door.” Loki sighed and handed the child back to his mother. “But that’s all that’s really to it, making decisions and hoping for the best. Jane, you’re going to be a wonderful mother, but you have to put your life aside, for Tola. Everything else will fall in place in time.”

Jane sighed as she looked down at her sleeping child. “You don’t like that nasty stuff do you?” She smiled, dotting Tola with eskimo kisses. Loki was right, she needed to make the time. It would be hard, but she would tackle it head on. After all she was Jane Foster, the woman who had tamed a god, mapped the stars, and soon to be queen of Asgard. If she could not do it, she would bury herself in research until she found a solution. That’s the Jane way.

* * *

The air was cool and the palace silent. All but the night guards stirred above as a sleepy Loki walked down the stairs to the royal kitchen. He had a taste for a glass of water and wandered alone in the night. He slowly walked down the flights of stone stairs in the darkness. He knew where every glass and every dish was, even with the all the cooks and maids using the kitchen this was still his kitchen. There were footsteps above, heavy across the wooden floor. Loki yawned, but paid them no mind, he was thirsty and eager to grab his glass and go back to bed. He filled his cup and headed back to his room, pausing only to look at the stars high in the sky. He smiled, taking generous sips from his glass. In darkness Loki barely noticed the body barreling towards him. He ran fast by Loki, jarring him awake. Loki looked behind him. He could not see his face, but he could tell something wrong. Once a group of guards surrounded him, he could tell something was gravely wrong.

The sun rose high in the sky revealing the treachery of the night. The royal nursery was attacked, a guard had been killed. The baby was saved only by the courage and fearlessness of a maid, who snatched the child in the confusion. No one caught a glimpse of the assailant, but all were unnerved to find Loki, the only one in the halls last night. It was obvious in Loki’s condition that he was not the one who attacked the nursery, but vicious rumors spread like wild fire. Old wounds opened up and feelings stirred as Loki and Thor walked the halls. Loki, for one did not need the extra attention, he was hardly in the mood to deal with the on slot of rumors and hush talk. For him, a more tarnished reputation could mean that he would once again be tossed into the dungeons and the thought of being separated from his son and new born child unnerved him. Thor on the other hand was wild with rage. He left no stone unturned. His angry only subsiding when he was in the arms of his love ones. He did not think his brother would be capable of such horrible deeds, but such an idea did not escape his mind. The rumors drove him mad, he had to find out for himself the truth before he took it out on the wrong person.

Thor stormed into Loki’s rooms, trying to put a cap on his frustration. He was failing. Loki was not there, which did not help Thor’s mood at all. He searched all five of Loki’s rooms, then rushed down to the royal kitchen, and then to the bathes. Loki was nowhere in sight. Thor cursed under his breath and walked out to the royal gardens. He needed some air to clear his mind. It was his responsibility to keep his family safe, but a betrayal on this level brought back old memories and salted old wounds. He inhaled and exhaled, he was no help to no one with a cluttered mind.

“Thor?” Loki walked up from behind. Thor turned and faced his brother, revealing everything Loki needed to know. “I’ll leave then.”

“No.” Thor stopped him, with hurt and confusing scattered across his face. “Loki, Loki I need to know, if you had anything to do with, this.” He looked into his brother’s green eyes.

“Thor, you, and all of Asgard may not trust me, but trust in the love I have for my son.” He hissed as he stepped closer. “And know that I would never, do anything to tear us apart.” Their eyes meet. Thor could not trust his brother like he use to, but he knew Loki loved his son more than anything. Loki would rather die than to be spite from his child. It was the kind of relationship Thor could put his faith in.

“I’m sorry Loki.” Thor turned from his brother, running his fingers through his long blonde hair.

“It is alright. Here, let us speak.” Loki offered Thor a seat on a marble bench. “Now, go over the details again? Perhaps I may be able to help.”

Thor was grateful for Loki’s offer. His brother was a master at blending in and collecting secrets, perhaps Loki may have picked up on some chatter that Thor had missed.

“Little is known about the assailant. Nothing was left at the scene.” Thor clinched his fist.

“Thor, this is not your fault.” Loki consoled him.

“Aye, but I can not help.”

“Details Thor.”

“Alright.” He huffed in frustration. “Little was left at the scene, but the guards suspect that it might have been one of their own.”

Loki looked sharply at Thor. “And why do they suspect that?”

“Someone reported seeing a shimmer of green on the hilt of the assailant’s sword. It looked to be an old guards dagger. We stopped issuing those some time ago, but many guards still use them, so the list would be exhausting to go through.”

Loki nodded. “I see.” He was very familiar with the type of blade Thor was referring to. He’d seen them many times. “You know Thor, I will keep a look out and let you know if I hear anything.”

“Thank you Loki.” Thor felt much better after talking to his brother. “Thank you.”

Loki smiled and watched his brother walk away. He was already forming a list in his mind of all the guards he knew that carried that blade. By now, if the guard were wise he would have tossed it, but it would be no problem for Loki to locate them all and figure out which one did the deed. After all, a man’s anger is hard to hide after such big failure.

* * *

When Loki returned to his rooms with flour and freshly picked eggs he was happy to see his son coloring on the floor. Magus turned when he heard his father and waved. Loki smiled back and left to put the things in the kitchen. He purposely took the long way around the palace to pick up his items. Everyone was still on high alert, but with the focus of the search on a guard hardly anyone paid attention to him.

“Magus!” Loki called from his room. His son appeared in seconds and ran to his father.

“Yes father?” He sighed with his little fingers.

Loki smiled and bent down to eye level. “Would you like to help Daddy with a little project?”

Magnus nodded in enthusiastically.

* * *

The hallways were dark, the sun had yet to reach the sky to wake the good people of Asgard. One lone guard raced done the halls frantically. He was in hot water and he knew it. His only saving grace was that no one had identified him yet. He was a wanted man and needed to get off of Asgard quick. He hurried to the air boats so he could escape using the secret paths; after all he had the luxury of his week rotation to protect him from any suspicion. He quickly walked done the main hall leading to the stairs of the air boats. When he heard a noise, he froze, taking in every inch of his surroundings before reaching for his sword. There shouldn’t be any guards here. Most of them were stationed closer to the king’s quarters. He squinted into the darkness, trying to push the limitations of his eyesight; he saw nothing but heard the body trembling sound of a low growl. He froze as sweat started to form at his brow. It was impossible to pin down its location as its growls bounced off the walls of the room. The guard shakenly withdrew his sword, as the low hauntingly deep growls continued to get closer and closer. Objects crashed to the floor as he hear it approach, chilling the guard to the bone. He hadn’t the weaponry to defeat such a beast and decided to turn tail and run.

The beast gave chase, its loud footsteps echoed through the halls. The guard ran for his life, paying little attention to anything around him. He ran for the stairs leading down to the air boats, but was tripped by a thin line of rope which sent him flying down the stairs. He crashed and fell, bumping and bruising his body along the way. On the bottom he lay, before the terrifyingly humongous creature. It snorted and growled, spiting from its jaws thick strands of saliva. Clouds of green smoke surrounded it as it walked slowly down the stairs. The guard screamed in fear as the creature descended towards him.

“It’s no fun when the strong pray on the weak.” A familiar voice whispered into the guard’s ear.

He turned and saw the ghostly face of Loki.

“Gahh!!!” He gasped and scooted away. “Back! Back away!!”

Loki’s body rose from the shadows, his skin pale white from head to toe. “It is your turn to play victim to the beast.” The creature growled so loudly that it shook the guard to his bones.

“Please! Have mercy!” The guard cried.

Loki stood next to the creature with his hands below its ginormous teeth. “And who but the predator should be spared, after he himself prays on the weak? His courage and valor tainted by the cover of darkness.” In the thunderous green clouds surrounding the beast the images of a shadow man with long teeth and claws appear over a baby that lay sleeping in its bed.

“No! No it was not I!” The guard cried and shut his eyes to the awful deeds depicted before him.

Loki grinned. “The clouds only show what the guilty do not want to see.”

The guard started Loki in his pale green eyes.

“Confess! And be spared the grizzly death of the beast!”

It howled in hunger, large strands of saliva dripped from its razor sharp canines. In its eyes the guard could see his very soul being consumed by the beast in violent manor.

“Please! I’m-I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Spare me!!”

“Speak your evil heathen!” Loki shouted.

“I attacked the child! I attacked the baby in the nursery!!!” He cried as he collapsed to the floor.

“Oh goody, a confession.” Loki clasped his hands together as he flicked his waist to let the rising sun shine through the windows. “Great job Magnus!” He looked up at his son atop the puppet beast.

The guard looked up in anger. “You tricked me!”

“Nonsense.” Loki smiled. “I only got you to speak the truth.” He grinned ear to ear.

The guard looked around, it was only them. “No one, no one will believe you! You hadn’t the weapon, you have no proof!” He started to laugh nervously.

Loki grinned as he stood above the guard and pulled from his robes the jaded dagger in question. “Oh?”

“Wha-what, how?” The guard stared in shock, he brushed against his person and his blade was gone.

“Well it was some fall you had. You should really be more careful.” Loki bent down into the guards face before stepping away. “No matter, I’m sure the blood between the cracks of the blade will be more than enough to find you.”

“You bastard, you ungrateful monster!” The guard hissed. “I will not let you get away with this!” He lunged toward Loki, but was suddenly attacked by a barrage of eggs. The guard, drenched in yolk, slipped and fell before Loki’s feet. It was over and he knew it. He punched the floor pretended to bow in defeat as he slowly started to move his hand towards his second blade. Only Loki knew of his deed and his cockiness convinced him he could take on the pregnant god.

“That is enough!” Thor bellowed from atop the stairs. Invited by his brother, he had seen the whole thing. “Traitor.”

“My lord!” The guard bowed, begging for mercy.

Thor descended upon him and drew him up by his collar. There would be no escaping the Thunder God, his fate was sealed. The other guards who came with Thor took him away. There would be no Freya to save him, his destination would be the gallows.

“Thank you Loki.” Thor turned to his brother in relief.

“And.” Loki looked up at his son.

“Ah! Of course! And thank you Magnus.” Thor reached up and hugged his nephew. “You both have been a great help.”

“Hmm, it was nothing.” Loki led the way back up the stairs, leaving the mess for the guards.

“No really, I mean it Loki.” Thor stopped Loki on the stairs.

Loki turned and looked his brother in the eyes, a little glimmer of trust shimmered behind those big blue eyes. Something that Loki had not seen in a very long time. “Really Thor, don’t mention it. Anyone with eyes would have figured it out.” Loki tried to joke as he blushed a little.

Thor bellowed, vibrating his entire chest cavity as he laughed. “Alright. What say you little one? How would you like to be rewarded?”

Magnus smiled and happily asked for dessert.

“For breakfast?” Thor asked, looking up at Loki for permission. Loki nodded. “Of course! Dessert for breakfast it is!”

* * *

As the months flew by Loki began to realize it was becoming increasingly harder to balance pregnant life with the energy of a grade schooler. He was eleven months, in the home strength, but he could not keep up. The very schedule he created to craft his son’s mind was starting to take a toll on him. Soon the thoughts of how difficult it would be with two children crept into his mind. Loki would essentially need to start from scratch with the new baby. He would have to divide his time up equally so that neither child would feel left out. It would be challenging, but what other choice did he have.

Very few paid attention to Loki tottering about Asgard. None noticed the way he sluggishly trailed behind Magnus in the morning or how he struggled to prepare meals and keep up with house chores. He had no maids, no cooks, and babysitters. Thor could tell something was wrong. His intuition, not always spot on, honed in on Loki’s lethargic demeanor and sleepy face, he wasn’t sure what kind of façade Loki was trying to put on, but he surely wasn’t doing a very good job of keeping it up.

Out in the Gardens Loki watched his seven year old son run circles around an old oak tree chasing a butterfly. He would catch him, Loki was sure of it, but he was too tired to give his son better directions on how to reach his goal. Instead he retired to sun bathing on the marble bench in the sun. Its rays felt so good, Loki could fall asleep right there.

“Loki!”

That loud obnoxious voice could only belong to one being. Loki rolled his eyes opened and returned his greeting with a smile.

“How are you?” Thor glanced at his brother before his attention was stolen by Magnus, who was in the tree now, no doubt a budding expert tree climber. Thor smiled happily, expecting to find Loki watching his every move. Instead he found Loki dosing off into the evening, completely unaware of his surroundings. “Loki?”

“Hmm?” The sleepy god returned.

“Shouldn’t you be watching your son more carefully?”

“Aye.” He opened one eye to see his child high in the branches. “Magnus!”

Magnus beat his chest.

“Come down and play with your uncle.”

“No no Magnus, it’s alright!” Thor shouted. “Go on.” Magnus looked to his father, who nodded, before jumping onto another branch in search of his prey.

“He’s a good child.” Thor smiled.

“Aye.”

“Very smart.”

“Hmm.”

“Just like a loaf of bread.”

“Hmm.”

“Loki are you paying attention?” Thor raised a brow.

“Hmm.” He nodded. “You mentioned food.” Before turning his body to release a little gas.

“Loki!”

“I’m pregnant Thor.” Loki finally yawned, jarring himself awake. He could tell Thor wanted something and wasn’t going away anytime soon. Once completely up Loki turned and found his brother hovering over him like a worried mother. “What?”

“I don’t think you should be doing this alone Loki.”

“What?” Loki teased. “Oh Thor, lighten up. I have everything under control.”

“Really?” Thor raised an eyebrow. “And I suppose you meant to put on that stained rode and wear it about today.”

Loki looked down and huffed and groaned. Thor was right, but he would never admit it, even Thor knew he wouldn’t admit it. He had to give him the opportunity to figure it out himself.

“Loki, what if I assign you a guard?”

“Absolutely not!” Loki retorted. “I won’t have any of your goons follow me around like some child.”

“Loki.”

“No.”

“Consider it?”

“Hmmp.” Loki crossed his arms and turned away from his brother, but Thor stood his ground watching over him. It annoyed Loki to hell that Thor would suggest such a thing. The idea was ludicrous; however Loki could not ignore the growing pain in his stomach and mind. He barely had the energy to carry out Magnus’s lessons, with a new child the problem would only get worse. Loki peeked at his brother with one eye open. Thor was still standing there. “On one condition.”

“Name it.” Thor stated flatly.

“I get to pick.” The trickster god winked, but Thor had no other choice but to agree.

Loki carried little respect for any of the guards apart of the royal army. Many of them paid him no mind as a child and most hated him as an adult, but there was one who’d gained an ounce of his trust. Someone who had went out of their way to help him, even when he did not ask. Loki was smart enough to figure out which guard went to his mother and told her he was sick and that was the guard Loki was going to choose.

Saksi just finished his last shift for the week and readied himself for a long week off, on the coast. He enjoyed the one week on, one week off perks of working for the royal guard, since Asgard had an ample amount of guards to post at its palace. He was ready to leave when he received a summons from the King. Saksi froze in his tracks, the summons stated he must report to King Odin at once. He groaned in horror, what kind of trouble had he found himself in. He ran down all the possible scenarios in his head as he hurried to the king’s quarters. There was just an execution not too long ago and he had nothing to do with that traitor, but that didn’t stop his mind for flashing back to the gallows. He gulped nervously as he speed down the hall. He barely noticed Thor trying to get his attention.

“Saksi!” Thor bellowed even louder this time.

“GAH!” Saksi jumped out of his skin.

“Sorry to startle you my friend.” Thor walked over to him. He could tell the guard was on edge, it was not every day that you were summoned by the king. Thor smiled and embraced his fellow brother in arms. He decided best to disclose the information that would be discussed now rather than later. “Please calm down, you are not in trouble.”

“Oh thank the Gods.” Saksi breathed a sigh in relief.

Though Thor could not decide which was less trouble, being summoned by the king or being assigned to Loki. “I have news. We will be changing your assignment.”

“To where my lord?”

“Please, call me Thor.” He chuckled. “Loki is in desperate need of help rearing his children and you have be assigned to aid him.” Thor smiled, but he could see the uneasiness creeping onto Saksi’s face. “This is a permanent assignment, as Loki has selected you specifically. Your responsibility is to guard him, protect him and my nephew from danger, whatever that be. You understand.” Thor said in all seriousness, his piercing blue eyes stared into Saksi’s like a hawk.

“Yes sir.” Saksi saluted. “I will do my best sir!”

Thor bellowed. “I know you will.” Thor smiled, like the good over protective brother he was, a subtle threat that let Saksi know just how serious he was about this agreement. Saksi sighed, who knew what kind of trouble this would be, but he would honor his word as he swore too.

* * *

Loki was in his final month, the last leg of his pregnancy. He was expected to deliver at any moment. He was feeling good because of the binding hormones Jotuns released during the last month of their very long one year pregnancy. He tottered about, happily down the hall feeling like he was on cloud nine. This was by fair his favorite part of the pregnancy and the best part was that he would soon have his second child warm in his hands. Loki hurried back to his rooms with a bag full of fresh vegetables and meats. He would prepare a mighty stew for his family tonight. He opened the door to the hall leading down to the private kitchen he used, happily humming to himself.

“Loki please don’t use the stairs.” Saksi hurried to his side to grab the things from his hands.

“And let you prepare dinner again?” Loki gave him a drunken glare.

“A-I.” Saksi sighed in defeat, he was in fact the worst cook in Asgard, but he did not want Loki doing all this work so close to his delivery.

Magnus heard the commotion and appeared at the door. He beamed in excitement when he saw his father and ran to him.

“Olf! Magnus my son.” Loki bent down and picked up his son. He cuddled and kissed him and tickled him on the neck. “Yes, that’s my very big boy.” Loki struggled to hold him, as his son was much bigger than the other children his age. “You are going to grow up to be a very big boy.” Loki delivered sweet little eskimo kisses to his son. Magnus smiled and hugged his father back.

“Yes papa!” Magnus signed. “I have something to show you papa!”

“Oh?” Loki smiled

Magnus nodded and asked to be put down. “I drew a picture!”

“Is that so? Well hurry along and get it, daddy wants to see.”

Magnus nodded.

“I’ll be right here!” Loki shouted as his son ran off.

“Loki.” Saksi begged.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Fine, you can prepare dinner.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Really!?”

“Not on your life.” Loki poked out his tongue, then burst into a fit of laughter. Saksi sighed, but at least Loki was happy. He would have to work hard to learn all that he could in order to service Loki better. It amazed him how much Loki knew, his knowledge was endless and attention to detail flawless. The more he served the more he started to see the good in Loki his Queen saw.

After dinner Saksi watched Loki read Magnus a bedtime story. Loki was an amazing story teller, turning dry epics into marvelous adventures. This was his favorite part of the day. By the time Loki was done Magnus was already fast asleep. Loki kissed his son goodnight and quietly sled out of bed and turned out the light.

“Loki, you are truly amazing.” Saksi added.

Loki blushed. “I know.” He winked. The binding hormones were out of control, clouding his mind with feelings of affection and love. He would not be fooled by the changes this time, though with each passing day he was starting to look at Saksi differently. He chuckled before retiring to bed.

The moon was high in the sky and the palace quiet. None stirred but the guardsman who struggled to keep their eyes awake. In the night a shadow crept, with lightening speeding through the chambers of gold. His stealth allowed him this far, leaving the sluggish guards behind. At the door to the vaults stood two guards, hardly a challenge for his blade, which only left bodies behind. He snuck into one of the lesser guarded vaults for a treasure more valuable than Asgard’s gold. The item he sought was the secret to unstoppable power, one that he had risked his life for to get. He searched the vault, hunting for his prize. He knew it was here, he was sure of it. He rummaged through cabinets and unlocked chest, finding nothing. He cursed and clenched his fist. He had risked too much to run away empty handed. That’s when he saw it, in the corner, his perfect amethyst stone.

“Hey! Intruder!” The guards yelled.

He was caught. He turned around and growled. He ran for the stone and grabbed it, unlocking its power. A blast sent the remaining guards flying through the air as the nameless man escaped. He ran down the dark halls blasting anyone in sight. He was fast but underestimated the size of Asgard’s army. Feeling cocky he decided to take a little short cut and blasted a huge hole through the palace wall, jumping through the smoke onto another outside hallway.

Loki was caught off guard by the blast and dropped his glass of water. He froze in fear as a man descended upon him.

Chapter Five End.

* * *

“Loki!” Thor growled. “Why were you out of bed without your guard!”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Thor it’s old news.” Loki hushed his fuming brother. “Alright folks, now stick around to find out what happens next, because you don’t want to miss the next chapter. See you soon!”


	6. The Conclusion! The Beginning To A Beginning!

Alarms went off all around Asgard as the guards were summoned to the palace. Thor rose from his bed, Mjolnir in hand. He joined his brothers in the halls, after making sure Jane and Tola were safe and secure. They were under attack by an unknown assailant, wielding a weapon with unstoppable force. Reports said that it was stolen from the vaults, but none were sure which it weapon was. Thor wanted to attack head on, but he had to be smart and think like a king and not the hot headed prince he once was. If he could figure out what kind of weapon it was, then he could figure out how to disarm it. He ordered his men to the vault for inventor, in the meantime Thor would try to hold the attacker off.

Loki dodged the pieces of large falling stone and rock, landing roughly on the ground. The palace was under attack, he could hear the alarms in the distance. The attacker jumped and rolled onto his feet, paying Loki little mind. He jetted off away from the chaos, feeling confident, but a little too confident. He ran but was tripped by a patch of ice. He fell backwards in confusion, realizing the ice had come from the man he left behind. He cursed and rolled over ready to attack, but Loki was quicker. The attacker jumped out of the way just in enough time to dodge a dagger of ice that nearly grazed his arm.

“The next time I won’t miss.” Loki growled, as his arms frosted with ice.

The man growled and pulled the amethyst stone from his jacket. Loki saw this and attacked with a series of ice spikes.

“You are a fool!” The man shouted, dodging the attacks with ease. “You cannot defeat me!”

Loki turned and fired ice in the direction he was running. “Oh!”

The man stumbled to the ground, rolling in the dust and dirt. He did not have time for this. He readied the stone for another attack, he needed to escape, if he got close enough he could finish this threat once and for all. Loki geared up for another attack, but did not expect the man to lunge towards him. The attacker, with his super speed, dodged the attacks and got close enough to deliver a more powerful blow. Loki stumbled backwards, but not before getting a better look at the stone. He recognized it, it was an Aldrnari stone. Loki threw his arms upwards to redirect the attack, but the force from the blow blasted him away. Loki hollered in pain as the dust cleared.

The man smirked as he walked through the smoke. “Maybe I’ll finish you off, just for fun.” He walked closer to Loki, who had his back turned to him.

He would not die this day, Loki chanted to himself, drawing power from deep within. He formed his ice spike into a razor sharp disk.

“Would you like to know the name of your killer?” The man laughed arrogantly. “I’d give you the honor, on second thought, maybe I won’t!” He cackled as he unsheathed his sword.

As the man walked closer, Loki bent down and curled himself into a small ball. The man smirked, ready to deliver the final attack. As soon as he was in range Loki flung the ice disk over his shoulders as fast as he could.

Expecting a dagger he dodged, but he underestimated the width of the attack. The disk sliced right through his left leg at the knee, cutting it into two.

“GAH! You bastard!” The man fell to the floor, causing the stone to roll from his jacket. He cursed, not realizing it, until he saw that Loki saw it. He stumble towards, but a pick of ice cracked it in two. “NO!” He shouted in aguish.

“Aldrnari stones.” Loki huffed. “Very powerful, but very fragile.”

“How-how did you know!?” The man stuttered in shock.

“I am Loki, the master of magic and sorcery.” Loki grinned. “I have knowledge of every magical stone in Asgard. Especially the ones in our vaults, Alvar.” Loki grinned

“How did you know my name?” He looked up in shock.

“Not hard to figure out, with that great big mouth of yours.” Loki tried to grin, but the pain in his stomach was starting to worsen. It was familiar, then suddenly Loki realized that he had fallen into labor. He groaned in pain, as the man tried to make his escape.

“Not so fast!” Saksi withdrew his sword, stopping the man in his tracks.

Alvar looked up and put his hands in the air, as he gave up willingly. Saksi looked over at Loki, who was noticeable in pain. He clinched his fist tightly, if only he had woken up sooner. Alvar tried to slug away again, but Saksi knocked him out with the hilt of his sword. He did not have time to worry about him.

“You will not be going anywhere.” He growled, before running to Loki’s side. “Loki! I’ll get the healers at once!”

“No!” Loki grabbed Saksi’s arm. “You can’t.” Loki spoke between breaths.

“Loki, but I.” Saksi knelt down beside him, he had no clue what to do.

“No.” Loki whimpered. “You have, to, stay.” He grabbed a hold of Saksi’s arms with unbelievable force. He was in labor, it was clear to Saksi now.

Saksi panicked, he did not know what to do. He hovered over Loki, cold as ice, frozen in place as he watched Loki labor through his contractions.

“Stay.” Loki said with his eyes shut tight, the hormones in his body were coursing through his veins, relieving him of the pain. “Stay.”

“Yes.”

Loki loosened his gripped and allowed Saksi to aid him. Loki carefully loosened his trousers and sled them away to make way for the baby. He shut his eyes tight, as he guided Saksi the rest of the way by spreading his legs and moving Saksi’s hands to his belly. Loki was binding, it was as blissful as it was the first time. When the child was in the birthing canal he pushed, encouraging Saksi to hold his legs. Loki pushed once more as hard as he could and a very large head began to crown. With a whimper and a moan, a new little baby was born. Loki and Saksi smiled happily as Saksi lifted the silent crying baby and handed him the Loki. He was beautiful.

“Hello, Eugene, my child.” Loki said in exhaustion.

* * *

Thor and the rest of the guards arrived sometime later to apprehend the thief. It was a miracle that Loki was okay, everyone was very worried about him and his child, but they pulled through, thanks to Saksi and peace was once again restored to Asgard’s palace.

Back at the nursery however, was a whole different story. Silent cries kept Loki running around his rooms, his baby would not rest and when he wasn’t crying he was eating. The child, just like his brother, was incredibility large, weighing in at around elven pounds three ounces and growing fast. He was restless and cranky all the time. Saksi had the hardest time calming him, he was no natural like Loki.

“Awwww, here here.” Loki rushed to his child’s side. “There there, are we hungry? Yes?” Loki happily undid his rob and offered his teat.

“Oh!” Saksi blushed and turned away.

“Oh stop, you don’t need to be a child about it.”

“I’m sorry, I just feel like I’m invading your privacy.” Saksi turned a deep red.

Loki laughed. “Ahh.” Eugene ate too fast and began to fuss. “Aww, there there, you need to spit it up?” Loki burped his child, who retched on the nursing cloth. “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

Magnus walked in, excited to see his new brother. He didn’t mind all the attention he was getting, which was the primary thing Loki worried about, but even at a young age Magnus understood his responsibility. He was a big brother now, a protector and teacher. He was proud and eager to lead his brother down the path of righteousness.

“Papa! Is Eugene okay?” Magnus sighed with worry.

Loki smiled softly. “Yes Magnus. Sometimes, babies eat too fast and retch a little. It’s nothing to worry about.” His gentle eyes calmed Magnus.

Magnus smiled and ran off to the nursery to get another blanket for his father.

Saksi turned around to see if Loki and Eugene were okay but immediately regretted it, when he saw Loki’s exposed breast. “Loki!”

Loki laughed as he tucked his breast away. “See, you’ve already seen it, nothing to be shy about.”

Saksi groaned in embarrassment.

Loki stepped forward. “Now now, if you’re going to make a fuss about it am I going to have to offer you milk too?” He teased, turning Saksi a bright red.

Eugene was a clingy baby, but like everything in Loki’s life, he had a solution for that too. He found the softest cotton he could find and sewed it into a beautiful baby wrap. He embroidered it in gold to compliment the emerald green of the fabric. It matched Eugene’s beautiful deep green eyes, ones that mirrored his own. Baby Eugene loved his baby wrap, he was less fussy and slept peacefully on Loki’s back as he tended the chores.

“Loki, you shouldn’t be doing all this work.” Saksi fussed. “Here, let me take over.”

Loki rolled his eyes and turned away from Saksi. “You worry too much, I’ll be fine. Don’t you have some obligation to attend to?”

“The only obligation I have, is to you.” Saksi stepped in front of Loki. His tender eyes, melted Loki’s heart.

“Oh please.” Loki turned from him. “I can handle it.”

Saksi smiled. “Fine. I’ll just go give Magnus his evening lessons.” Saksi pretended to turn away.

Loki froze, the idea of an undereducated palace guard teaching his child gave him chills. “Wait!” Loki stopped him and handed over the broom. “I’ll take care of Magnus’s lessons, you clean.” And quickly walked away.

Saksi smiled as he watched Loki walk away. Loki was a tricky one to figure out. Way too stubborn for his own good, but Saksi had his own tricks too. He was starting to figure him out little by little. He turned and began to clean Loki’s rooms like he had seen Loki do a hundred times. Loki had no quorums turning his rooms into nurseries for his children. As a prince he was given the best accommodations, plenty of rooms to suit his needs. At first Saksi thought Loki would be more selfish with his space, allocating a little room to his children, but he watched Loki toss his precious valuables to waist side to make room for his children. He turned his biggest rooms in the play rooms for his children, sparing no expense. He painted the walls, retouched the furniture, and decorated each room with care to match the budding personalities of his children. Saksi marveled at Loki’s attention to detail. It was amazing that Loki had so much creativity in him, it was like polishing a clouded crystal, it took a little work and understanding to see the potential Loki really had. At times Saksi wondered how anyone missed it.

He stopped and stared at the mural Loki painted in Magnus’s room. It was a grand picture of the family, crude but artsy. The whole family was depicted there with Odin and Freya shining bright at the top and Loki and Thor standing side by side. The contrast of dark and light was not hard to miss, in the aura of Loki’s jet black hair and green eyes. Yes, it was easy to miss the unique beauty Loki had to offer when standing next to the sun. Saksi smiled, he thought Loki looked grand anyways and was grateful for his assignment, it was truly a pleasure to watch over him.

Saksi felt his heart, it was fluttering as his thoughts drifted to Loki. This was not the first time his heart started to beat like this around Loki, but quiet and reserved Saksi hadn’t the heart to tell Loki how he felt. Loki was a prince, an outlawed prince, but royally to Asgard and Saksi was just a palace guard that came from an average family of bread makers. He had no wealth and hardly any qualities to offer Loki. He would not make a good lover for him. Saksi blushed again, turning bright red. Lover? Could he even think that? He was so nervous he didn’t want Loki to sense that he felt that way about him.

“Saksi, get it together.” He whispered to himself. It was pure foolishness to think like that, but somehow he couldn’t get the prince out of his mind.

* * *

It was bath time, which was Magnus’s favorite time of the day. The family walked down the spiraling stairs to the underground springs. Saksi lagged behind, toting all the towels, shampoos, and soaps, as he watched Loki try to keep up with a running naked child in front of him.

“Magnus! Don’t run!” Loki shouted, but it was futile.

At the stony edge of the pool Magnus squatted down and jumped right in. Loki sighed but he was happy to see that he didn’t have to fight him to get him to take his bath, like Freya did when he was a child. He smiled and undid his wrap to wash Eugene. The baby was like a chubby toddler, with both his father’s being giants there was no surprise there. Loki lowered his robes and entered the pool with his infant son in hand. He didn’t venture far but he wanted to remain in the line of sight to watch over Magnus as well.

“Saksi, could you hand me a bar of soap?” Loki sat down on a stone stair, half submerged in the warm water.

“Of course!” Saksi said a little too loud. “Here you go, one soap.” He cracked the weirdest smile Loki had ever seen.

“Saksi? Are you feeling alright?” Loki looked at him.

“Yes of course! Why would you suspect any different?” He laughed nervously.

Loki stared at him suspiciously, but let the matter go for now. “Oops.” Eugene pooped in the pool. “Oh you silly baby you.” Loki cuddled his child, before scooping the poop out of the water.

Saksi was quick to take it from him. Loki was not squeamish about anything, he was unfazed touching raw poop with his bare hands. It was hard to image a prince doing things like this, but that was one of the many things Saksi liked about Loki. When Loki and the children were done and dressed Saksi went downstairs for his bath. He bathed privately so he could help Loki and the children get theirs done first. It didn’t take him long and soon he was making his way back upstairs. He tossed his dirty clothes in his room, which Loki had given to him, and made his rounds. All was safe. He smiled in content as he made his way down the hall to Magnus’s room. By candle light, Loki was sitting on the bed reading Magnua a bedtime story. It was mesmerizing watching Loki read in shadows of the fluttering light. Covered in an orange glow, Saksi watched the words fall from Loki’s lips as he read each page. He watched those dark green eyes shift as he looked from the page to his son. It made his heart race. When Loki finished he kissed his son goodnight and sled out of bed.

“That was beautiful Loki.” Saksi caught him in the hall, staring at him with his big brown eyes.

Loki blushed, but turned away before Saksi could see. “Well, um, I think I’ll retire now.”

“Y-yes.” Saksi followed Loki to his room. Eugene was too fussy to sleep alone, not that Loki would part with his infant son. He slept with him every night. “Ah, Loki.” Loki stopped at his door, back facing Saksi. “You need anything? A snack? A glass of water perhaps?”

Loki turned. “No, I’m fine thank you.”

His gentle smile melted Saksi away. He nodded and excused himself, he would never forget how beautiful Loki looked holding his child that night.

Loki woke with a start the next morning. He was a little embarrassed to admit even to himself about the lustful dreams he had the night before, but how could he help himself with the way Saksi looked at him. Loki was not dense, like his brother, he caught those little glances Saksi would steal at him. He noticed the way he looked at him, he was familiar with those longing eyes. Loki was conflicted. He wanted to wait, he wanted to be with Tiverus, the father of his children, but Saksi was here. On the good days, on the bad days, Saksi was there. He was always there when Loki needed him and never once did he judge or complain. He accepted his role and over time Loki could tell he was starting to like it, but now Loki was torn. Should he wait for Tiverus, the man whom he shared so much chemistry with or should he yield to his feelings for Saksi, the man who was always there when he needed him?

It was a break day for Magnus. Twice a week Magnus was given a reprieve from his lessons and he made sure to make the best of it. He spent his time exploring the palace, checking out every room and chamber. He wasn’t allowed to go outside the palace walls without his father, but there was so much to see. Today’s adventures included visiting the stables. He loved to sneak Tunglskin, Loki’s stead, a treat whenever he could. Magnus raced from the kitchen to the gardens to take a short cut to the stables. He weaved in between the visiting people and hurried to the gates of the royal gardens. He headed to the flowering bushes his grandmother tended to, only stopping to watch the butterflies flutter away. He smiled and continued his journey until he reached the edge of the gardens, down the hidden path to the stables. In wasn’t far now, but he noticed that there were a lot of people working down there. He walked up slowly to peek; they were doing some work on the stables.

“Wo there little one.” A guard ran up to Magnus. “Are where are you heading little fella?” He guard smiled.

Magnus pointed to the stables, he was wary of the guards, but he remained respectful and answered all their questions.

“The stables?” The guard stood and put his hand to his chin. “Hmmm, well that’s no good, you see child they are doing renovations at the stables today.”

Magnus slumped in disappointment.

“But, there is a place you can play in the meantime, hey I’ll even bring you a horse.”

Magnus clapped in excitement.

The guard laughed and grinned. “Yes, follow me child, I’ll show you to the place.”

Magnus eagerly followed the guard to the old stables on the other side of the royal barns. He had played in these stables before. The guard opened the door and let Magnus in, it was empty, everything had been cleared out except for some old chest and scrap wood. There were holes in the ceiling, casting patchy circles of light of the hay covered floor. Magnus looked around in wonder; it looked much more different with all the tools and harnesses missing. He walked around, kicking up the dust and barn flies as he walked.

“You see? This is the perfect place for some one on one time with a horse.” The guard twirled in a circle. Magnus nodded in agreement. “And hey, this place even has some secret spots too.” He grinned as he opened a door leading down to a small cellar in the floor. Magnus ran over to it to check it out. “Nice isn’t it?” Magnus nodded. “A perfect place for a pig like you to die.” The guard kicked Magnus down the stairs and slapped the trap door.

Magnus hit the ground hard. The cellar was dark with only a very few stripes of light poking through. He looked around and started to panic. When he heard something large being dragged across the floor he ran up the stairs and tried to lift the door, but it was too heavy. There was something blocking it.

“You see child.” The guard hissed. “There is no place on Asgard for monster’s like you.” The guard left and closed the door behind him.

“Gunnar!” One of his friends shouted from a few feet away.

“Finn! What-what, brings you so far about?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know.” Finn laughed. “They’re tearing down the old stables today.”

Gunnar laughed. “Yes, of course.” He grinned.” I was just checking to make sure no one was snooping around.”

“Should have known.” Finn smiled. “Well are we all clear?”

“As the great blue Asgardian sky.” Gunnar smiled.

“Excellent!” Finn smiled, walking away with his friend.

Magnus pushed and pushed against the cellar door, but it would not budge. He cried out, but he had no voice, no one could hear him. He pushed the cellar door once more, but only bounced back onto the floor. He was trapped and no one was there to help him. He wailed into the darkness.

Loki was changing Eugene’s nappy, when he felt something churn in the pit of his stomach. He stopped what he was doing and looked around. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Saksi walked in at that very moment and Loki handed Eugene off to him. He didn’t speak a word to Saksi, he only left. Saksi watched him leave. Sometimes Loki would get like this, so whatever it was he was sure Loki would handle it.

Loki left his rooms and wandered around the palace. He checked the kitchen and the gardens, but nothing subdued the feeling in his stomach. Something was up, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He wandered around the gardens a few times, before making his way to the stables. He use to get this feeling all the time when Magnus was a child, it was like he could sense when he was crying. Perhaps some of Loki’s magic ability was manifesting in the child. Loki walked to the Royal stables and then out to the old barn. The feeling was intensifying. He followed his instincts as his heart began to beat faster. He made his way to the old stables, there were abandoned and headed for the doors.

“Wo, wo Loki!” Finn stopped him. “They are tearing these down today.”

“Oh?” Loki looked at the door, but did not take his hand off the handle. “I was just going to take a peak.”

“Sure, but let me let the others know first, they’ll be around any minute with the wreckers.” Finn smiled.

“Thank you.” Loki smiled at Finn who nodded.

Magnus heard the scrapping sound of the door opening. Someone was upstairs walking around.

Loki opened the door and entered the barn. It was empty, excepted for a few old chest and scraps of wood.

Magnus ran up the stairs and banged on the door as loud as he could.

Loki turned and looked at the door, Finn entered the barn.

“See, nothing here.” Finn looked around.

“Shhhhh.” Loki looked around. “Do you hear that?”

Magnus stopped banging, when he thought he heard his father’s voice.

“Hear what?” Finn stood as still as he could.

Loki squinted at the ceiling and then at the floors.

“I don’t hear anything.” Finn scanned the room.

“Hmmmm, perhaps, I was mistaken.” Loki turned and looked around.

Magnus perked up, his father was just above him. He ran up the wooden stairs again and banged on the door with all the strength he could muster. He banged and banged and didn’t let up.

“I hear it!” Finn shouted.

“Aye, me too.” Loki looked down. “It’s coming from the floor.”

Finn walked towards the center of the room. “Well, there is a tiny cellar in here, we use to store hay in it for the winter. Some poor critter must have gotten stuck down there.”

Loki nodded and walked towards the center with Finn to help move the chest out of the way.

“Man, this is heavy.” Finn grunted, but with the two of them they were able to easily move it away.

The banging got louder and louder.

“Well let’s have a look see.” Finn opened the cellar door and little Magnus came flying out.

Loki was shocked to find his son in there and quickly scooped him up into his arms. Both hugged each other tight, as Magnus cried in his father’s arms.

“Magnus, what were you doing down there?” Loki held his son, rubbing him on the back to calm him.

Finn was just as shocked as Loki to see the child fly out.

“Hmmm?” His father asked again.

Magnus was too upset to form the words with his hands and managed to get out only a few words. “He trapped me.”

Loki read that loud and clear, Finn swore he saw a demon in Loki’s eyes.

“Is-is something the matter.” Finn asked nervously.

“Do you know who it was Magnus?” Loki glanced at Finn, who shied away, in blind rage.

Magnus nodded.

“Who was it? Show him to me?” The tone in Loki’s voice was deadly.

Loki let Magnus down and followed him. Finn breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn’t sure what was going on, but he knew somebody was in trouble. Magnus was scared and afraid, but he wanted to be brave and led his father to the bad man. Loki smiled at his frighten son, reassuring him everything would be okay, but inside Loki was raging with anger. Magnus looked around in confusion, he could not find him at first, then he saw him talking to his uncle. Magnus pointed and in a flash Loki was behind him. Gunnar hardly had the time to move as Loki punched him square in the face. Thor and the rest of the people were taken completely off guard. Thor hadn’t seen this level of rage in Loki in years. Gunnar hit the ground, stumbling to get up, but Loki was on him again, landing blow after blow. Thor chased after him to pull him away but Loki dodged and threw Thor to the ground. His raged engulfed him as he walked towards Gunnar and withdrew his sword. He was ready to slay him right then and there, when he caught a glimpse of the terror in his son’s eyes. Was this how Loki wanted to teach Magnus how to deliver justice, did he want his child to be exposed to the harsh brutal deaths of reality, a child who had never seen death nor understood it? Loki clenched the blade until his knuckles turned white. He stood over Gunnar and thrusted the blade into the ground. All were quiet. Magnus looked on.

Loki reached down and snatched Gunnar up by the collar. “You, will be dealt with in the courts!” Loki said loud enough for all to hear.

Thor ran up to Loki, he didn’t need to ask, he looked into Loki’s eyes and that was enough. Thor grabbed the pleading guard. It was time for more reform in the ranks, Thor saw that now. Loki stood alone, with his son staring at him. He knew Magnus was watching Thor take Gunnar away. Even if Loki didn’t believe in justice through the courts of Asgard, it was important to Loki that Magnus did. Change would never come if you worked outside the lines, change only occurred when you fixed the lines yourself. If there was injustice, you sought it out and destroyed it, but not in a blind rage. Loki took a long breath and turned and ran to his son. He was scared.

“Is uncle going to take the bad man away?” Magnus signed.

“Yes. He’ll go right to jail, where all the bad men go.” Loki kissed his son on the forehead.

* * *

Saksi was always late finding out, but that didn’t stop him from being anymore angered. Where was he when Magnus was in trouble, where was he when Loki needed him? Why was he always the last to find out about these things? It filled him with anger knowing Magnus, a boy he would consider his son, in so much danger. Saksi walked over to Eugene and sighed.

“I’m useless.” He whispered to the sleeping baby.

“Saksi.” Loki whispered.

“Loki?” Saksi turned around, his face hot with anger.

Loki came to him. “Saksi, you mustn’t blame yourself. You can’t be there all the time.”

“But it is my job. It is my job to protect you and the children.” He started to tear up.

“And you do I marvelous job.” Loki said softly as he reached out and wiped Saksi’s watering eyes.

“It’s just, if anything were to happen to them.” He looked down.

Loki smiled. “I know.” Loki moved in and kissed Saksi gently on the lips. Saksi froze but melted into the kiss, his soft lips cooling the anger in his heart. He wrapped his arms around Loki and showed him how he felt, deepening the kiss. The two stayed like this until all the air left from their lungs. The kiss broke and the two held each other in each other’s arms. Neither was sure where this would led them, but they both knew they were happy together.

* * *

The news of Thor’s wedding proposal rocked the kingdom. He was worried when he proposed that Jane was not ready, as the implications almost guaranteed her to be Asgard’s queen, but she was over joyed. She was ready to take the next step with Thor and honored to be his wife.

No time would be wasted, as Freya was always ready for a celebration, the happy couple would be web in a week’s time, kicking planning and decorating into high gear. Loki was the first person Thor told and of course Loki was happy for him, however he wasn’t expecting Thor to ask him to be his witness. Being the witness of the husband or wife to be was the highest honor you could receive. Loki thought for sure Thor would ask one of his closer friends, but Loki was happy to accept this honor and be a part of Thor and Jane’s wedding celebration.

“Saksi!” Loki shouted from his rooms.

“Loki?” Saksi ran into the bedroom. Loki stood by his bed with empty bags in his hands and Eugene on his back.

“I’m heading into town, I need fabric.”

“Fabric? But we have so much here.” Saksi was confused.

“I don’t want to use the fabric here.” Loki sassed and walked past him.

“Then perhaps I should go with you.” Saksi asked.

“No, you stay here with Magnus. I need someone to look after him.” Loki headed to the door.

“Okay.” Saksi sighed in defeat.

Loki turned and smiled at him. “I won’t be long.”

“Then a kiss for save travels?” Saksi grinned as he blushed. He was awful at teasing.

Loki blushed, as Saksi hurried to his side and stole a kiss. “Return to me safe.”

“I will.” Loki stared into those longing eyes, he knew he would be missed. It was a feeling Loki could never get over. Loki smiled and left, leaving Saksi standing at the door.

Queen Freya spared no expense for her son’s wedding. She had the whole ceremony planned out, which Jane did not mind at all. Jane was excited to be a part of such magnificent celebrations, but more importantly she wanted someone else to do all the work. Weddings and parties weren’t her thing, she’d rather spend her time buried in a book or with her son Tola who was two now. Thor on the other hand was beaming with excitement. His face glowed everytime he walked through the doors, he bellowed an laughed louder than he ever did before, even causing a storm or two. He could barely contain his excitement.

“Brother!!” Thor shouted when he entered Loki’s rooms. “Brother! Where are you brother!”

“In my bedroom Thor!” Loki shouted.

“Ah! There you are!” Thor beamed. Loki was sitting on his bed doing some final alterations to Magnus’s outfit for the wedding. “Loki, it looks wonderful!” Thor was amazed at Loki’s handy work.

“You think so?” Loki looked at a few spots that needed touching up.

“Yes indeed!” Thor walked over to his nephew. “You look like a budding young man Magnus. Here, let me see that smile.”

Magnus gave his uncle the biggest toothy grin he could muster.

“Looks good on you!” Thor bellowed, making Loki roll his eyes.

“Thor hush, you’ll wake the baby.” Loki scolded him.

“Oh, sorry brother.” Thor looked over Loki’s shoulders and on the bed behind him in a nest of soft cotton was his youngest nephew, Eugene.

“I did come for a reason.” Thor pointed his finger in the air.

“Hmm?” Loki focused on pinning a few spots on Magnus’s outfit.

“Would it be alright if Magnus walked Tola down the aisle before us? I want my whole family to be in the wedding.”

Loki looked up and smiled. “I don’t see why not.”

“Excellent!” Thor cried, waking Eugene this time.

“Thor!” Loki glared.

“Oh, sorry Loki.”

* * *

Loki watched Thor kiss his bride from his position next to his brother. He smiled and watched Thor and Jane start a new chapter in their lives, one that he was actually happy to be a part of. The two turned and waved to the people of Asgard who responded in a roar of happiness. Flowers were thrown over the happy couple as they walked down the aisle and waved to their subjects.

The grand halls, where the feast would be taking place, were decorated in gold and red. Large drapes of red silk hung from the ceiling walls and every table was covered and decorated with the finest plates and utensils. Lit by floating lights, with red streamers hanging from them, the room was illuminated by light. A buffet style feast was prepared with six large wild boar, roasted bull, fish, and freshly prepared fruits and vegetables from around the kingdom. Musical talent was provided by the royal choir who happily sung and played for the newlyweds.

“Way to go Thor my friend!” Fandral toasted to his friend.

“Aye! Thank you Fandral!” Thor bellowed.

“I never thought I’d see the day!!”

Thor and his friends laughed.

“Seriously.” Sif chuckled.

“And you are next Lady Sif!” Thor bellowed.

Fandral laughed and teased. “No, she is married to her duty, a working woman hasn’t the time.”

Sif punched Fandral in the side.

“Ow!” Fandral pouted.

Sif smirked. “Perhaps if you actually trained, a little punch like that wouldn’t hurt.” She smirked.

Thor smiled and laughed and excused himself to converse around the room. He hadn’t seen Loki in a while and wondered where he got off too. Thor searched the room and in no time at all he found his brother sitting in the back alone. Thor smiled, it was just like his brother to remove himself, but this was Thor’s day and he wanted all his guest to enjoy themselves.

“Loki!” Thor shouted from across the room.

Loki smiled and stood.

“What are you doing all the way over here?” Thor pulled his brother in for a tight hug.

“N-nothing.” Loki squirmed. “Thor! Thor, you’re crushing me!”

“Oh!” Thor let go. “Sorry.”

“It is okay.” Loki inhaled and exhaled.

“Loki, why don’t you join me for a drink?” Thor turned and pointed to the barrels of mead and wine.

“Oh no, I’m fine.” Loki smiled. “I’m breastfeeding, remember.”

“Ah! I forgot that!” Thor laughed. “Well join me for dance instead, I’m sure I can find you a young maiden to dance with.”

Loki smiled, knowing he couldn’t turn down all of Thor’s request without completely disappointing him. “One dance.”

“Wonderful!” Thor shouted and pulled Loki along.

One dance turned into two, and then three, as Loki started to get more and more into the mood. He danced with his mother. He danced with the bride. He even had a drink or two, he loosened up as the night went on. Loki and Thor shared a dance with their children, then the crowd settled and watched Thor and Jane preform the ritual dance between newlyweds. It was truly an amazing event, Loki was glad to be a part of it. As the night came to a close, Loki realized he had had a little too much to drink. He was giddy and gay and stumbled behind Saksi to his rooms.

“Loki, Loki come on.” Saksi stopped and tried to catch Loki. He had already put the children to sleep, but he was having more trouble getting Loki to come round in his drunken state. “Loki.” Saksi sighed.

The Norse god giggled and side walked into a wall. “EX-cuse me.” Loki patted the wall.

“Loki.” He rolled his eyes as he walked towards Loki to carry him to his rooms.

“Saksiiii.” Loki held out his arms, he was ready for his free ride.

Saksi had no trouble at all carrying his lover to his rooms. He was light as a feather, compared to the things he use to lift back in training. Saksi may not be helpful in the kitchen or with house chores, but his physical strength and combat skills were formidable. He bumped open the door to Loki’s bedroom with his butt and carried Loki to his bed.

“Alright Loki.” Saksi smiled. He unbuttoned the formal wear, leaving Loki in his undergarments. “I’m heading back to my room now.”

“What?” Loki looked drunkenly down at his protruding breast. “But you’re not finished yet.” The drunken god teased.

Saksi blushed. “Um, I’m, I’m going to um.”

Loki grinned and threw himself into Saksi’s arms. “You are not going anywhere.”

They toppled to the floor, as Loki lavished Saksi with kisses. Saksi could not resist and caved and the two spent the night making a little noise of their own.

* * *

It took Loki a while to realize something was up. He felt tired and sleepy all the time, despite getting a perfect amount of sleep every night. His stomach hurt and was occasionally upset. It was strange, but nothing that made him want to see a healer. So he continued his day to day chores, teaching Magnus his lessons and toting Eugene on his back. Loki sent Saksi away into town to pick up some items he needed for dinner as he finished the rest of Magnus’s lessons for the morning.

“Very good Magnus.” Loki smiled, with Eugene in his arms. “Now try solving the next problem.”

Magnus nodded. Mathematics wasn’t his strongest subject, but the child was persistent.

“Now carry the two.” Loki watched. “Very good and now what?”

Magnus squinted at the chalk board and then back at his father. He did not ask for help, but he thought long and hard.

Magnus lifted the chalk to the board. “Move the three?” He signed.

“No.” Loki shook his head, but not in a discouraging way. “Look at the thirteen.”

“Move the one!” Magnus signed. Loki nodded and smiled, he would master this subject in no time, Loki was sure of it.

Loki yawned and called today’s lessons to an end. Magnus was pleased and went on to practice his flute. Loki wrapped Eugene on his back, when he started to feel a sharp pain in his stomach. So sharp it brought him to his knees, something was wrong, something was seriously wrong. Loki shouted and buckled over. Magnus heard and came running into the nursery.

“Papa!” Magnus shouted in his mind.

“Quick, Magnus go get the healers.” Loki called out to his son.

Magnus nodded and ran as fast as he could the healers, who rushed to Loki’s side. They took him to the healing rooms and closed the curtains. Queen Freya was alerted at once and came and cared for the children. It was a long couple of hours, but finally the healers emerged.

“Saksi, he asked to see you.” One of the healers bowed.

“Of course.” Saksi got up immediately.

She opened the curtain and let Saksi in. On the bed was Loki, hands clenched tight, tears in his eyes. Saksi ran to his side.

“I’m-I’m so sorry.” Loki started to cry.

“It’s alright Loki.” Saksi held his lover.

“I’m so sorry Saksi.” Loki openly cried in Saksi’s arms, he had miscarried their child, a child he didn’t even know he was pregnant with, due to complications in the compatibility. The Juton and Asgardian DNA did not combine correctly, causing serious developmental issues. He had lost their child at only two months.

Chapter Six End.

* * *

“That was indeed one of the toughest things I’d ever been through.” Loki frowned.

“I know.” Thor hugged his brother. “Stick around everyone, there is good news on the way!”


	7. The Five Year Jump! Twelve Months of Care, Pregnant Again!

Magnus watched his father jet through the obstacle course, flipping and jumping with grace and speed. His run time was five minutes exact. Magnus clapped as his father stood from his perfect landing. Loki turned and faced his teenage son, he was already so tall for his age and soon he would be taller than him, at thirteen.

“Thank you.” Loki bowed. “Now Magnus it is your turn.”

Magnus inhaled and stood up from the bench. He knew he wouldn’t be able to match his father’s time, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try. He was determined to be the strongest and fastest warrior in the guard and the only way he would get there was if he trained hard. He started off down the course, as his father watched with pride. His goals in life had changed now, he focused on working on his physical strength as well as his mind. Eugene ran into the practice arena and crawled onto the bench, he was busy six-year-old now, always giving Loki and Saksi a run for their money. He sat and watched his brother nail the course turn by turn and finished in eleven minutes flat.

“Good job Magnus!” Loki clapped enthusiastically. He could tell that Magnus was a little upset about his finishing time, but it was unfair to compare times, as Loki had been practicing on this course for hundreds of years, but Magnus was doing great and he was very proud of him.

Magnus smiled at his father and brother and walked back up to the start of the course and ran it again.

“Oh my Eugene did you draw this?” Loki looked at his son's picture of a colorful bird.

Eugene nodded.

“It’s lovely.” Loki admired the picture. “May I hang it?”

Eugene nodded. He was happy to see that his father liked it.

“I’m sorry I can’t understand you.” Loki looked down at his son, encouraging him to use his sign language.

“Yos papa you can hanger it.” Eugene sloppily formed.

“Yes, papa would love to hang it.” Loki repeated the signs for his son.

“Hang!” Eugene beamed as he formed the word correctly.

“Yes! Perfect.” Loki smiled and tickled his son.

Their laughter drew in Magnus, who had just finished running the course.

“Father, may I take a break?” Magnus sighed out of breath.

“Of course.” Loki nodded. “You did very well today.”

Magnus smiled and thanked his father as he went away to wash off. Eugene followed him, eager to get back to his coloring. Loki smiled as he watched his children walk away. His life was pretty consistent now. With Eugene old enough to be taught lessons and Magnus old enough to start training for the junior guard, everything was falling into place. Loki turned and walked towards a clearing in the center of the room. He had lost so much weight over the years and admired his slender form in the mirrors on the walls. He still had some fatty tissue in his breast, but the cup size was much smaller and more manageable now. It was important to him that he stayed in shape, if for nothing else but to keep up with his sons, who were going up faster than Loki would have ever imagined.

Loki stood in the mirror checking his form, before turning and practicing his hand to hand combat. He kicked high and kicked low. His roundhouse kicks and punches were fast and unstoppable. He roundhouse kicked into the air, landing perfectly on his feet, repeating it until he felt he'd it mastered. He took a quick breather and grabbed a sip of water before continuing his workout with a speared staff. He twirled it in his hands, waving it through the air like an expert swordsmen. He gripped the middle and base and began to pick up the pace, combining kicks and spear movements into his routine. It was spectacular to see, as Saksi peeked from the doorway.

“Are you going to stare over there in silence or come over and greet me?” Loki turned to his lover, spear in hand.

Saksi smiled. “Well not with you armed like that.” He joked.

Loki laughed and stuck the spear in the ground. “And you think you’d fair any better hand to hand?” Loki teased.

“I’ll take my chances.” Saksi met Loki in the middle and stole a kiss.

Loki smirked and deepened the kiss, passionately using his tongue to part Saksi's soft lips. Saksi moaned suddenly realizing that this would turn into something else if he did not stop him now, but part of him wanted to let whatever was going to happen happen. Saksi moaned into the kiss as Loki worked him with his tongue. Loki was very good at finding the right buttons to push, but Saksi really did have a message for him and it was important.

“Loki.” Saksi tried to pull away.

“Hmmm?” Loki captured his mouth again, grinding his leg against him, driving Saksi crazy.

“Lo-Loki, I have, something.”

“Hmmmmm?” Loki went for his neck, this time, Saksi’s weak spot.

“Loki, oh Odin have mercy.” Saksi moaned.

Loki backed off. “Now why did you have to bring him into it?” Loki glared.

Saksi smirked. “Well, it got you to stop didn’t it?”

“Watch it now, or they’ll be an edging in your future.”

Saksi smiled and laughed. “I accept any and all punishment, but I really do have a message to deliver.”

“Go on.” Loki walked over to the bench and grabbed a towel.

“The Queen and Jane would like to take the children on a camping trip in Emerald Forest this weekend.”

Loki turned and raised an eyebrow, he used to go camping with his mother there all the time when he was young. “Oh? For the meteor shower?”

Saksi nodded. “It’s sure to be a sight to see.” Saksi followed Loki to his rooms.

“Alright, that’s fine with me.” Loki began to underdress.

“Okay then, I’ll let the Queen know at once.” Saksi stood at the door and watched Loki underdress, his body looked amazing and Loki knew it. Loki took his time peeling away layer after layer until he was left with nothing but his loin.

“What?” Loki turned around seductively.

“Why do you do this to me Loki?” Saksi walked to his side and held him.

“Do what?” Loki stole a kiss.

Saksi thought he would surprise Loki with a little vacation of his own now that the kids would be away for the weekend. Loki worked so hard, he deserved it. Saksi planned to camp at the old lookout in the old abandoned bell tower on the far side of the palace. While Loki cleaned and washed clothes Saksi worked hard cleaning and moving things around so that the two could enjoy the Saturday night meteor shower in the best place in Asgard. He snuck around all Friday gathering blankets and pillows for their night alone. He prepared sandwiches and picked out the best wine. Loki would be so surprised.

Saturday evening Loki walked down to the kitchen to cook dinner. He missed his children but knew they were having a wonderful time with their grandmother and aunt. It would be good for them to get any from the palace and hang out with their cousin Tola. Loki turned on the lights and looked around the kitchen, which he claimed for himself. Maids and cooks rarely came down here now, since Thor, Jane, and Tola had all their meals with Freya and Odin. Loki opened the fridge, he really didn’t feel like cooking tonight and settled on fixing some cheese baked on bread instead.

“Loki!” Saksi appeared at the door. “There you are.”

Loki turned and smiled at Saksi as he walked over for a kiss.

“Hmmm, cheese bread.” Saksi looked at the simple meal.

“Don’t judge.” Loki turned and started to pull out a knife to cut the cheese.

“How about I cook tonight?” Saksi placed his hand over Loki’s.

Loki sighed. He really wanted the cheese bread now, but he didn’t mind letting Saksi take over just for tonight.

“Follow me, I have something very special to show you.” Saksi took Loki’s hand.

“Hmm,” Loki smiled and happily followed.

Saksi led Loki through the old passageways, down the stone and vine covered stairs to the entrance to the old lookout tower. Loki had been here many times before as a kid. He used to sit up there and star gaze and read books by candlelight. Saksi turned and smiled as he opened the old wooden door.

“This way.” Saksi grabbed Loki’s hand.

The stairs were lit by candlelight on the walls, spiraling in a perfect circle through the tower. When they reached the top, Saksi pushed open the door revealing a room lit by candles surrounded by giant arched windows. There were rose petals scattered all around the floor leading to a bed made of plush silks and furs.

“Oh, my.” Loki couldn’t believe his eyes. All this for him and he couldn’t even remember the occasion. “I-I don’t know what to say.” Loki blushed. “Am I missing an anniversary?” Loki was almost too embarrassed to ask.

Saksi shook his head. “This is all for you because I love you.” Saksi held Loki in his arms.

“Saksi.” Loki hugged him tight, as Saksi showered him with kisses. He was getting in the mood, but he was also hungry.

Saksi heard Loki's stomach growl and he pulled away. “Oh, I forgot!” Saksi led Loki to the bed. “I made dinner!”

Loki clapped in excitement.

“Wine and sandwiches?” Saksi offered.

“Oh, you know me so well.” Loki beamed.

The two sat in each other’s arms until the darkness completely took over the sky. They left a few candles lit, which casted shadows on their bare bodies. It was nice and cool, the perfect night to stargaze. It warmed Loki’s heart knowing this was the very same sky his children were looking at right now. It was like he was there, right beside them. He sighed and cuddled his lover.

“Is something the matter Loki?” Saksi looked down at him.

“No,” Loki said as he stared at the sky in the most longing way.

Saksi smiled and kissed Loki on the forehand. “You miss them don’t you?”

Loki mustered a smile. “You know me too well.” His smiled ebbed away, under the starry sky.

Saksi smiled. “Yeah.” and wrapped his arms around Loki’s shoulders.

“Saksi.” Loki paused. “Saksi, I want another baby.”

The news didn’t shock Saksi, he’d known for a while the way Loki looked at other children. Loki was the mothering type, he longed to be surround by the smiling faces of children and it was hard for him to let go. It was obvious by the way he watched Magnus from afar. Saksi knew, but he also knew how painful it was when Loki lost their last child. Saksi did not blame him one bit, but Loki beat himself up pretty bad. The combination was just wrong, there was nothing they could do about it and he never wanted to put Loki through that again.

Saksi didn’t know what to say and he could feel Loki going cold. “Loki, if this is something you want, I will be there to support you.”

Loki sat up and looked Saksi in the eyes. “But is this something you want as well?”

When Saksi looked into Loki’s eyes he saw that this was not a decision Loki could make on his own. This next step was not just about Loki, it was about them. Loki wanted to bring a new child into the world with the man he loved, but only if he wanted it too.

Saksi could not lie to him, he was scared, but he loved Loki so much. “Loki, I.”

“If you don’t I understand.” Loki started to turn away. 

“No, I want too.” He turned Loki’s face towards his. “I would love to have another child with you. I would want nothing more.”

Loki smiled softly, still trying to decide in his mind if this was the right thing to do. In the background, the meteor shower started. Loki looked over his shoulder. It was a beautiful sight to see. Loki didn't know for sure how this would turn out, but he knew he wanted it more than anything. The two held each other tight under the cover of the falling sky.

* * *

Loki waited patiently on the examination table. He was nervous and grasping tightly onto Saksi’s hand as the healers checked for any signs of life in his stomach. They'd been trying ever since the children came back from their star gazing trip. It was hard at first for Saksi to make Loki comfortable enough to allow him to go through with it, but they finally did. Now Loki was laying on his back waiting for an answer from the healers.

“We’re almost done Loki.” The senior healer smiled at him. She checked once and check twice and one more time for safe measure. “Loki, congratulations.” She smiled big. “You’re pregnant.”

Loki exhaled, as the tears fell from his eyes. He was scared, but he was happy.

“What about the compatibility?” Loki worried. “Is the egg and sperm combining correctly?”

The healer nodded. “For the moment, but we can not say for certain what complications will arise in the future. That is why I am ordering you to bed rest, for your full term.”

All the air left his lungs when Loki heard the news, he would be bed ridden for an entire year. He felt selfish now, thinking about his other children, he wanted to cry.

“It’s okay Loki, you’re not alone.” Saksi kissed him softly on the forehand.

Loki looked up at him and smiled. Words could not express how thankful he was for having Saksi by his side. He turned and looked at the healer. “Very well.”

The first two months were very hard for Loki. He was torn between carrying for the child he had in his stomach and carrying for the children he already had. He was wracked with stress as the two-month mark inched closer and closer. There was nothing he could do but wait, the healers came every day to check up on him, but no one was sure if this baby would survive. It was tricky business carrying a child that was a different species than you. So many things could go wrong. The worry and stress gave him nightmares, waking him from his sleep. Drenched in sweat Loki would cry in the night, Saksi was there but Loki was still very afraid. He dread the slow drawl of the warm summer days because he knew there was no guarantee his unborn child would make it with him.

Saksi was tearing up inside watching Loki struggle. There wasn’t much he could do but offer his support. He worked hard to teach the boys their lessons and was happy to teach combat training to Magnus, but there was so much more that Loki could do that he could not. Loki was a sponge of knowledge, his greatest strength was his sharp mind. Saksi couldn’t match that, even if he studied a lifetime, but he had to try. For Loki, he needed to be the rock, the orb of knowledge, protector and caregiver. It was hard on him too, for he dreaded the reality of another miscarriage. He needed to find a way to inject more positivity into their lives, to keep everyone's mind off the baby.

When the two-month mark drew closer Saksi could tell that Loki was an emotional wreck. The future was so uncertain even if the child lived to the next month he could still lose him at any moment. Saksi raked his brain for a distraction. He paced the halls and stopped when his eyes caught sight of a beautiful tapestry. Hand woven, depicting the great battles of yesteryear. The detail and colors were amazing, right down to the little faces of heroic men to the vibrate shades of blue in the sky. It most of taken months to create this.

“Months?” Saksi said to himself, as a maid walked by, he turned to her. “Months! It takes months to make tapestries!” He said in a fit of excitement. She smiled nervously, not sure whether to respond or not. “I’m sorry.” He laughed nervously, as he realized he was making a fool of himself. It took months to make beautiful tapestries like this and they had plenty of months to spare.

Saksi was good with his hands and didn’t need help creating the things he needed to make a loom. He cut and shaped the wood himself, he wanted this to be a gift from everyone. So he told the kids about his plan and the loved it, especially Eugene, who was very much into the arts. Saksi smiled, he was happy his idea was well received. He would make Eugene one too when he got older if this one turned out okay. With the money he earned, he asked the children to raid the yarn shops and bring back every color they had and as many as they could find. In the meantime, Saksi collected and painted woven baskets for Loki to put his yarn in and designed a beautiful tapestry bobbin for Loki to use. When the loom was done and the yarn collected Saksi gathered everything and set it up in the bedroom while Loki was away in the private bath in his room.

“Hey, Eugene, can you go and get Loki and bring him here?” Saksi turned to Eugene as he finished setting up the loom.

Eugene saluted.

“Very good, be sure to get him to close his eyes.” Saksi said before Eugene left. He turned to Magnus who helped sort the beautiful yarn. It cost him a fortune, but the colors the little ones selected were beautiful, nothing but the finest quality. “Thank you, Magnus.”

Magnus nodded. He could not wait to show his father all the wonderful spools of yarn he and his brother collected. He was eager to watch his dad use it and perhaps while he wove he could play the pan flute for him.

“Okay okay, Eugene, but don’t lead me into a wall.” Loki had his eyes shut tight, he would not peek.

Eugene lead Loki into the bedroom, Saksi turned around, he was almost done. This was one time where sign language came in handy. The boys were able to talk to each other without making a sound. They positioned Loki in front of the loom, that was next to the window.

“Okay Loki, open your eyes!” Saki stepped aside.

Loki opened his eyes and was surprised to see a loom in his bedroom. He was both bemused and delighted. “Oh my! How beautiful.” He clasped his hands together.

“Well don’t just stand there, come and have a look.” Saksi and the kids stepped aside.

Loki beamed, he walked right over. He was expecting it to be one that was bought from the shops in town, but it was personalized, with details and symbols that were very familiar to Loki . “Saksi? Did you make this?”

Saksi nodded. “Yes, it’s a gift from the kids and me.” Saksi hugged Eugene and Magnus. “Something to keep you busy for the months to come.”

Loki nearly cried. What a wonderful and thoughtful gift. “Thank you.” He hugged his family with such joy. He loved his beautiful handmade loom. “Thank you so very much.”

Magnus stepped back and sighed. “And while you weave I can play my pan flute!”

“Oh yes, I would love that.” Loki smiled at his oldest son.

Eugene pouted. “I want to play something too!”

Saksi turned and looked down at Eugene. “Very well, then I can teach you how to play the lyre.”

Eugene beamed in happiness and beat his chest to show his excitement.

“Saksi, I had no idea you knew how to play the lyre.” Loki flirted with his eyes, he was very impressed.

“Well as you say, you learn something new every day.” They shared a brief kiss.

This loom would be the perfect way to pass the time, during the long months and magnificent tapestries Loki would make. He would line his walls with artwork. One for each of his children. He could not have asked for a better gift.

Loki was nearly five months, he was grateful that the time was going by quickly, but he worried because he barely showed. Unlike his first two pregnancies, where he was as big as a whale by now, Loki was still rather flat. He checked in with the healers every day just to make sure everything was alright, the baby was just smaller than the others.

He woke up everyday to breakfast in bed and since he was feeling better he was able to give Eugene and Magnus their lessons. For Eugene he focused on reading, which Eugene really loved. He enjoyed stories about travelers and ones about the nine realms. Thor even snuck down to Midgard for them and brought back books from the little blue planet. Eugene loved them, it was exciting to read, the humans of Midgard told marvelous stories.

Loki sighed as he looked in the mirror. It was not that he enjoyed the extra weight of pregnancy, but it was a sign that he was progressing. A sign he liked seeing. He pouted in front of his mirror, before deciding to give up and walk to his reading room. It was getting boring, being locked up all day. He missed being able to walk around and go outside, from his window he could watch the palace visitors come and go. He envied them. He sighed again when he heard a knock at the door. He turned and smiled as he saw his mother walking towards him.

“Lovely day.” She stood next to her son and looked out the window.

“Aye.” Loki smiled half-heartingly.

“You know Loki, if you’re bored, you can always summon me.” She turned and smiled at her son. “I will always make time for you.” She kissed him on the forehead.

“I know mother.” Loki stared the watched the people walk by.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea.” She smiled.

Freya and Loki were alike in their magical abilities. Both were capable of casting powerful spells and tele-projection. So on days where they could not see each other physically they would communicate by projection. Freya decided today was the perfect day to get into a little mischief, for even Freya, the Queen of Asgard enjoyed a good prank.

The first place they popped into was on the king himself. He was reading the scrolls in his reading room. Freya brought her finger to her mouth as she snuck up on her king, with Loki not far behind. Odin yawned and rolled the scroll down more to continue reading. Freya and Loki were in place behind him.

“BOO!” They both shouted at the top of their lungs and disappeared to the safety of the back of the room.

“IN ALL THE NINE RELMS!!!” Odin jumped out of his skin, almost flipping the table over. “BREAST SHOW YOURSELF!!” He withdrew a scroll and waved it around him.

“We beast are scared with fright of your mighty scroll.” Freya chuckled.

Odin glared with his one eye. “Do you not have better things to do?”

“Aye, my lord.” She smiled. “King of scrolls.” Freya teased as Loki laughed by her side.

“Well, be gone, both of you.” Odin waved them away in annoyance.

“As you wish.” Freya and Loki disappeared back to his room.

“Oh mother, that was just divine, where do you get that mean streak?” Loki laughed.

“Hey, I’m capable of having a little fun too.” She smiled at her son.

“Where to next?” Loki clasped his hands together.

“Let’s check on Thor, see what he’s up to, she grinned.

Thor was in his bathroom giving his son Tola a bath. He was a very attentive father and helped out Jane whenever he could. He enjoyed the mundane task of parenthood, including bathing, feeding, and changing the loin. It was more time for him to spend with his son and far more fun than the boring meetings he attended as future king.

“Alright Tola, no, no splashing.” Thor wiped the soapy water from his face, as little Tola giggled and kicked about. “Tola.” Thor cracked a smile.

“Bye-bye!” Tola tossed the sponge from the tube over Thor’s head.

“Tola.” Thor sighed as he turned and reached for the sponge. “SWEET MERCIFUL HEAVENS!” Thor shouted when he saw his mother and brother in the tub with his son. He nearly fainted as all three of them laughed.

“That is not funny Loki.” Thor glared at his brother.

“Hey, it’s all in good sport.” Freya smiled. “Lighten up, right Tola?”

“YEAH!” Tola clapped his hands together and laughed, which did not bring a smile to Thor’s annoyed face. This would be a long year indeed, if those two kept this up.

Whatever Loki was expecting to happen or not happen, he was not expecting to be a bottomless pit during his final months of pregnancy. He was just a little over ten months pregnant and hungry all the time. He ate four to five meals a day and it was getting hard for Saksi to keep up with Loki's weird request.

“Saksi!” Loki shouted from his bedroom.

“Coming!” Saksi ran to his side.

“Awww, you didn’t make stewed beef again did you?” Loki frowned.

Saksi sighed. “Well you said you wanted stewed beef Loki.”

“I know, but now I just want to eat cherry tomatoes and cheese.” Loki pouted, he felt bad for making Saksi run around like this, but he couldn’t help it. The baby wanted to try new things.

“Alright, I’ll save the stewed beef for tomorrow.”

“No! I’ll take that too.” Loki said as he eagerly reached for the bowl. “The baby changed his mind.”

Saksi sighed. He was going to collapse if he had to keep this up.

The twelve months went by faster than Loki and Saksi would have ever imagined. Loki was now twelve months pregnant and in his final month. The healers were not sure if the child would be mute like his brothers, as he looked fine for the moment, but there was still that fear that he would develop something later. Who knew what could happen now as Loki worried.

Loki was due any day now and was now entering is favorite part of the pregnancy. The binding hormones were taking over and he was grateful once again for the light heartedness it caused. He'd been so stressed out he forgot to come up with a proper baby name. He knew the sex, it was just his luck he only gave birth to boys, but he was still at a loss for a name. The names he'd chosen in the past were Midgard inspired, as he liked those names better than the typical Norse ones, but he was clueless now.

He got up and walked around his room, perhaps a short walk would help clear his mind. He left his room and walked down to the nursery Saksi had spent so much time building. It was beautiful and garden themed, with flowers and birds painted on the walls. He giggled at Saksi’s attempt at drawing animals. He also loved how the beautiful tapestries he made hung from the walls. It was truly his favorite pastime now weaving tapestries into beautiful works of art. Loki thanked Saksi for his handy work in making the crib and furniture. Loki refused to use handmedowns. He had plenty of time on his hands to make his children new clothes and toys. It was important to him that each child knew they were special.

Loki smiled and left the nursey and headed down the hall to the main door of his rooms. Healers were posted there at all times to help Loki when the time was near. Their constant presence was reassuring but sometimes he just wanted to be alone. When he reached the mid-way point he turned and headed to his reading room. He made it about half way when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and cried out. The healers heard and immediately ran to his side. Loki collapsed to the floor and as the healers struggled to get him into bed. In his bedroom, they were already ready to deliver the baby right then and there. One of the healers ran and got Saksi who was just down the hall. Loki cried and panted. He was terrified. The pain increased, as his body started releasing more and more hormones. Saksi arrived and rushed to Loki’s side. He was shaking from nerves, he didn’t want to lose this one, he worked too hard, waited so long for him to arrive. He cried out praying to the gods that his child make it.

“Alright Loki! He’s in position! Push!” The senior healer shouted.

Loki pushed as hard as he could and with no effort at all, the infant slid right out. Everyone was shocked at how easily the little one was delivered. Loki was quick to scoop him up. The little one blinked, then started to cry loudly. Saksi wrapped his arms around Loki and kissed him, his son was here, his son was finally here. Weighing in at five pounds five ounces, it was the smallest child Loki had ever had. Loki looked down at his child, he was beautiful just like his father, with big brown eyes and curly blonde hair, he was truly an Asgardian child.

“Loki, what should we name him?” Saksi said after he cut the umbilical cord.

Loki stared into his newborn’s big brown eyes. “Octavius, we’ll name him Octavius.” Loki kissed his child.

Chapter Seven End.

* * *

Loki giggled to himself. “That was the most tastiest afterbirth I’ve ever had too.”

Thor made a face. “Ewww, Loki.”

“Heehee, yeah you wish you could have had some.” Loki teased, knowing his brother was squeamish about these things. “Octavius is here! And what I fine child he is!” Loki beamed. “Thank you for reading, do not fret, there is more to come!”


	8. The Frightening Visit

Loki could not be happier to finally have his son in his hands. Octavius was like a beaming bundle of joy, he brightened up every room with his bubbly smile and rosy cheeks. He was a stark contrast to the lovely dark brown skin of his older brothers, but to Loki, he was the perfect edition. Magnus was, of course, happy to welcome the new addition, Eugene was coming around. It was hard for Eugene, getting used to not being the baby anymore, but Loki and Saksi made sure there was an unlimited amount of love to go around.

Eugene glanced from the page to his baby brother nursing in Loki’s arms. He was a little jealous of the crying baby. He wondered why he could speak but his brother and he could not.

“Eugene? Is everything alright?” Loki could sense the change in his son’s mood.

Eugene stopped and looked at his paper. “How come Octavius can speak and I cannot?” He pouted as he folded his arms in mid fit.

Loki smiled softly; he knew these questions would come up. “Eugene, sweetie, every child is different.”

Eugene started to pout.

“Even I am different.” Loki changed his skin from pale tan to an icy blue.

Eugene’s eyes popped as he watched his father change from Asgardian to Juton. “See? Change does not divide us, it brings us together.” Loki changed back. “And no, you might not have the ability to speak or turn it off or on like I can with my skin, but that does not make you any less valued. You have a sharp mind and a strong body and you will be a mighty warrior one day after of course you master your adding and subtracting.” Loki smiled.

Eugene nodded and beat his chest. He was still a little jealous, but he would work hard to prove that just because he couldn’t speak didn’t mean he didn’t matter.

Loki was eager to get back into the kitchen and prepare meals again. After a very long year of not being able to move around, he pretty much walked everywhere. There was no fuss made about the new baby, which Loki liked. The attention was always on Thor, Jane, and Tola, giving Loki the freedom he desired, which he enjoyed. Loki walked down to the kitchen to start dinner. Saksi had moved some things around, making it tough to find the things he needed. He pulled out the flour and mashed the tomatoes, tonight he would treat his family to baked tomato and vegetable stuffed rolls. Octavius was on his back, sleeping soundly. Loki missed the feeling of carrying a sleeping baby on his back. He loved the feeling of little-wet fingers and baby breath on the back of his neck. He loved being close to his baby.

Loki whistled while he worked and had dinner ready in no time. Saksi would not be joining them tonight. He was out covering an assignment, much to his displeasure, but he needed it. Loki could tell when Saksi was getting stir crazy. Saksi was more social than Loki, he couldn’t deal with hiding away for days on end. Loki, on the other hand, reveled in it, he could move to an island all by himself and be perfectly happy. He only ventured outside to enrich his children.

The boys ran around the table before Loki called them for dinner. They were happy to eat, as they loved their father’s cooking. Magnus talked about his insect findings, he found one beetle and six caterpillars. He caught them and put them in his incest garden. Eugene showed his father his latest paintings, which were mostly landscapes. Eugene was so young, but his taste for adventure was clear, just like his father Tiverus. Loki thought of him from time to time. Neither of his children had the pleasure of meeting him; they only knew what was in the books he left. They were eager to meet him, but it would still be many many more years till that day. In a way, Loki was grateful for this. He didn’t know what he would say to Tiverus when they finally met again. Would he still feel the same way about him, what of his feelings for Saksi? Loki struggled with the idea of actually telling Tiverus that he was no longer interested, despite the strong attraction they shared so many years ago.

Saksi yawned as he walked down the halls to Loki’s rooms. He hated to cover assignments that put him away from the kids, but it was the easiest way to deal with Loki’s ever changing moods. Loki was so independent, sometimes it was okay to step away for a few hours. He opened the door to the rooms, everything was dark. He checked on Magnus and Eugene, both boys were sleeping tight in their rooms. It didn’t bother to check Octavius’s nursery as he knew his son would be sleeping with Loki. He was quiet not to wake Loki and the child when he walked into the room, but when he poked his head in Loki was nowhere to be found. Octavius was sleeping soundly in his crib, but Loki was missing. Saksi started to worry, it was unlike Loki to leave his baby unattended. That’s when he heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Saksi smiled and chuckled. All that worry for nothing. Saksi walked to the bathroom and opened the door and was completely taken off guard by a nude Loki sitting legs crossed on the edge of the bathtub.

“Loki?” Saksi blushed hard.

“Welcome back Saksi.” Loki blew little kisses to his love.

Saksi chuckled and quickly closed the gap between them. Loki loved to do little things like this to make Saksi feel welcomed. Saksi was a little more traditional and preferred to make breakfast in bed or surprise Loki with a bouquet of flowers, but Loki, on the other hand, jumped right to it. Either way, it was a great way to spice things up and keep the relationship fresh.

* * *

Thunder ripped across the Asgardian sky as Heimdall ran from his golden chamber. Something wicked was making its way to his home, he could sense it. He stood outside looking over Asgard, watching the clouds stir. Odin noticed the change in the air too. There was a slight chill in the breeze as he stood and looked into the sky. A storm was approaching, but it was unlike anything he had ever sensed. Lightning cracked the sky as dark gray clouds rolled in over Asgard. Thunder rocked the ground proceeding the lightening before it. This was no Asgardian storm. A message was sent to the king from Heimdall himself, confirming his worries and Asgard went on high alert.

Odin summoned his son to his chambers. If something was approaching they needed to be prepared. Out in the gardens Freya looked into the sky, the clouds changed from dark gray to nearly black and a terrible wind ripped through the palace. In a panic, she hurried and gathered all her maids and workers to the safety of the palace walls. Saksi noticed this too and rushed to help his fellow citizens into the palace. Once he was done he rushed to Loki, whatever was coming, which he was sure was not good, he wanted to be by Loki’s side.

Lightening cracked again behind the cover of the black clouds and a great funnel of clouds descended onto the palace. Many ran in fear as the clouds moved through the palace walls into the halls. There was nowhere to hide, the clouds passed through everything and everyone, turning the palace black. Saksi was caught in the middle and stumbled through the darkness. He cursed under his breath as he tried to navigate the halls in total darkness. He fought to clear his mind over the sounds of screams and cries from the frighten people all around him, focusing on only reaching Loki.

Eugene was frightened of the loud thunder and ran to his brother Magnus. The two held each other tight as they felt the vibrations from the thunder through the walls. Magnus grabbed his brother and ran down the hall to find their father, but it was hard to see as the light was consumed by darkness. Loki ran up the stairs as fast as he could to his children. He could sense something terrible was coming and the fear in his little ones hearts. Thunder rocked the palace again but this time, the vibrations were felt closer to the palace as if it were coming from within. Loki reached the stairs and the entrance to the main hall of his rooms. Something was coming and it was coming towards them. He raced to the main door and locked it, pulling down the wooden slab to lock them in. He turned around and saw his children running towards him. He shuffled them quickly to Octavius’s room when he heard something slam against the old wooden door. His children clung to him, but he had to hide them, put them somewhere safe. He pulled them to the closet, grabbing the baby too and hid them away.

“Now listen to me very carefully little ones.” The main door busted open with a loud crash, just down the hall. Loki panicked as his little children whimpered in the darkness. “Stay here. Do not come out. Do you understand me?” He quickly kissed each and every one of them. “Magnus, protect your brothers, daddy will be back.” He closed the door and ran out into the hall.

It was dark and he could not see, but he could sense he was not alone. He looked out into the hall, there was nowhere to run, whatever was there was very close. Loki stepped back into Octavius’s room and closed the door as quickly as he could, but a hand stopped the door. Loki gasped and pushed as hard as he could to keep the thing out, but a shockwave of wind and dust blew the door back, sending Loki flying to the ground. He got up quickly and moved to the center of the room. He glanced over his shoulders at the closet door. He knew this wasn’t the best place to fight, but he had little choice. Thunder and lightning rocked the room, illuminating everything. Another strike of lightning hit the ground exposing the creature’s humongous dark form. He was a towering giant, with big gold eyes, and a body of muscle. He was a beast. Loki stepped back an inch as he prepared himself.

“Loki of Asgard.” The creature chuckled in a deep voice, the kind that commanded beast to their knees.

Beads of sweat formed on Loki’s forehead as he held his ground. “Who are you?”

Lightening cracked as the creature erupted in thunderous laughter. He turned and faced Loki, clearing the clouds to expose himself to the prince. Loki gasped as he was shown the creature’s true form. He was Stjarnavatian, but he was not the boy’s father.

“By the look of it, it would appear my brother did not do a bad job in selecting another cow to breed with.” The creature rumbled as he laughed.

His insults fired Loki up, but he did not budge. “You’re Tiverus’s brother.”

“And you’re the father of my nephews.” The creature looked past Loki.

Loki glared, he knew too much and Loki was still not sure his intent. “What do you want?”

The creature warped his mouth into a distorted grin. “Is it not obvious?” He looked towards the closet, making eye contact with the children peeking through the cracks.

That was the last straw. Loki charged and landed a blow right on the creature’s face. He stumbled back a few but bounced back and used his power to blow Loki away. Loki fell to the floor just inches away from the closet. He growled and charged once more, but was constantly blocked by the creature’s strong wind.

“Come on Loki, you’ll have to do better than that.” He laughed.

Loki attacked from every angle, as the creature easily used his wind power to stop him. Loki used his ice power to ice the floor where he was standing. The giant was caught off guard but easily hovered in the air to regain his balance.

“Yawn.” He laughed and taunted. “Is that the best you got?”

“Actually, I was just getting started!” Loki shouted, but was not expecting his son Magnus to burst from the closet, dagger in hand. Loki’s eye’s widened as he saw the creature turn and smirk at his son. It was like watching a disaster in slow motion. Magnus charged with everything he had, as the creature readied his hands for the next attack. Loki mustered every ounce of energy he had into one final attack. He teleported next to the creature and punched him with such an unimaginable force that the shock wave through Magnus back and the creature right through the window. The clouds cleared when the creature was cast out. Loki hit the ground hard and rolled to the wall. His hand hurt something fierce, but he was quick to gather up his children and run down the secret paths to a safer location.

Outside the palace walls, the creature was withering in pain. He was sure his jaw was broken. He whimpered a little, but looked up and smiled.

“You made a good choice Tiverus.” He smiled.

* * *

Dayes came out and formally introduced himself to Loki and the rest of the family a few days later. Word traveled fast on his home planet about Tiverus’s exploits and Dayes wanted to see for himself the care Loki had put into raising his nephews. Being a parent on his planet was the highest honor, any parent who failed in their duty to love and protect were punished without say. Not only that, he wanted to meet the man who had stolen his brother’s heart.

Loki was calmer now after Dayes explained why he had to do the things he did a few days ago, but that didn’t make Loki any less pissed and his hand still hurt.

“I apologize.” Dayes chuckled, at the little green eyed Jotun.

“Yes, you’ve said that six times already.” Loki glared at him, but Dayes paid him no mind.

“You know, if you look up at the stars, you can almost see the light from my home world. It travels thousands and thousands of light years to get to you, your planet of Asgard, realm of the gods.” He chuckled to himself. “But out there, in the vast openness of space, there are no gods.” He looked into Loki the eyes, with his giant gold ones. “No one rules the universe.”

“Yes, I’m told.” Loki was getting tired of the idle conversation, Dayes could sense it and it made him chuckle to no end.

Loki could hold a grudge, Dayes could feel that too, but did he understand what he gave birth to. Star travelers were spirits of the universe, spending their entire lives in the vastness of space, where galaxies were their backyards and stars their friends. Their whole lives involved around the stars and frosty comets and fiery asteroids that moved around them. They were destined to merge with the matter in space and become part of the elements that mold and shape all life in the universe. Dayes looked into Loki’s eyes, he could tell that a force kept him trapped on Asgard. He needn’t ask, for he already knew his past. He only stared and absorbed his essences with his big gold starry eyes.

Loki stared in frustration and was ready to walk away from Dayes lightly grabbed his arm. “What?” Loki turned and rolled his eyes.

Dayes paused at gazed right into Loki’s eyes. “How do you feel about my brother, Tiverus?”

Loki couldn’t look away, he knew he would reveal how he felt without having the chance to explain, but in reality, he didn’t know what to say. His tongue was tied. He didn’t know what to say or rather how to say it.

Dayes let go of his arm and smiled as he turned and gazed up at the sky. “It’s okay you know.

“What?” Loki watched his eyes.

“If you do not love him.” Dayes said without making eye contact at him. He smiled and admired the beautiful Asgardian sky.

Loki clenched his jaw in guilt when he heard the word. He did love Tiverus, once upon a time. If only he were here, said the fading voices in his heart. Loki turned and walked away, there was nothing left for him to say, nothing that would be truthful anyway. Dayes watched him leave and smiled.

“Yes brother, you are a fool indeed.” Dayes chuckled to himself.

Dayes used a great deal of his power making his entrance and needed to leave right away so he can replenish his lost energy. He left, though not without leaving a special gift for Loki and the children. For them he left a black crystal ball that would change color over time, counting down to the day Tiverus would come. The children loved it and set it up in the hallway of their rooms. Despite how they met Dayes, they were still very excited about meeting their father. Before parting, however, Dayes left Loki one final message. When the ball turned crystal clear Tiverus would be back for his children. Not to punish Loki or to harm them, but to show them their way. They were star travelers and would one day have needs that even Loki could not provide. Their hearts would long for the open space and mind and body would transcend into the sky. When that day came Tiverus would be back for them.

Loki and the children waved to Dayes as he floated away into the sky. He promised to stop by every few decades. It pained Loki to see the jet black crystal ball in his children’s hands. It was a painful reminder that one day his children would leave and travel far beyond his reach, but it was also a sign of love, a constant reminder that his children would always be loved and accepted, not only by Loki but by Tiverus and his kind as well. His children would always have a place and always have someone who loves them.

Chapter Eight End.


	9. Thor’s Coronation! The Big Day is Here!

**FINAL CHAPTER**

“Thank you so much for sticking around and listening to my story.” Loki smiled. “And yes I’m talking to you, yes you, the reader.” He chuckled. “I appreciate the time you’ve taken to spend with me and I thank you. I hope you enjoy this final chapter and may this not be a goodbye, but a farewell until next time. Take care and enjoy.” Loki stood up and stretched as he turned off the light to his reading room.

* * *

Loki and the children ran up the secret passageways to his rooms. They had spent most of the day outside in the royal gardens helping their grandmother plant a new generation of beautiful flowers. His children were filthy and covered in dirt, but also extremely hungry. So by Saksi’s suggestion they decided to have dinner first. Saksi ordered Loki to the bench, while he took over the kitchen. Octavius was so fussy from hunger, that Saksi thought it better for him to prepare the meal instead of Loki.

Loki chuckled. “You’re so demanding now.” Loki looked at Saksi as he lowered his robes so that Octavius could nurse. “Are you picking favorites now?” Loki teased.

“Loki, I would never.” Saksi turned and frowned.

“I know. I know you love all of my children.” Loki looked up but noticed a subtle change in Saksi’s demeanor. “You do love all my children equality?”

“Yes-yes of course.” Saksi turned away from Loki’s glare. “I’m sorry Loki, it’s just something special about having one of your own. I love Magnus and Eugene with all my heart, but Octavius is the first child I got to, you know, help with.” Saksi blushed, feeling foolish for insinuated that he had a favorite.

Loki smiled. “I know Saksi, I’m just teasing.” Loki looked down at his nursing son. He was so much smaller than his other children, but he loved him so much. He was a mini Saksi in the making, with those beautiful big brown eyes.

Saksi slaved over the hot stove to prepare his family’s meal. He fixed his camp site special of grilled fish and beans, his favorite dish to cook when he had assignments in the wilderness. Loki and the children loved fish and fresh fish was always the best. Saksi was lucky that he was able to get these fresh from the boat when he went into town to shop. Saksi poured himself and Loki a glass a red wine and a little mead for the children. It was Loki’s idea, he said it would make them big and strong. Saksi always chuckled at the corky things Loki did, but they worked. Everyone ate until their bellies were full and laughed and talked for hours after. Loki managed to get some time in the kitchen to prepare and bake a special vanilla and chocolate custard cake. It would take an hour to bake so Loki promised the kids if they washed up real good they could have some before bed. That did the trick and the boys were already off to get their towels and soap.

Loki, with Octavius in hand, followed behind the boys down to the springs. He wasn’t sure if they were more excited for dessert or to play in the pools. Especially since Eugene loved to play in the water. It was like bath time was play time. They reached the bathes and Loki started to undress as the boys ran to the water.

“Boys!” Loki shouted, but gave up. “Saksi, make sure they clean their nether regions.”

Saksi nodded as he stripped before his lover. He was not shy anymore and eagerly showed off his body in front of Loki. Loki smirked and watched Saksi put on this special show. Saksi turned and wiggled suggestively at Loki before he realized they were not alone. He was quick to cover himself when he saw Tola, Thor, and Jane walking towards them. Loki did not see them at first and wondered what had caused Saksi to turn cold. He walked around the rocks and was surprised to see his brother and sister in law. Thor and Jane waved.

Jane sighed as she walked next to Thor. “Never a dull moment.” She kissed Thor on the cheek. They were hoping to have the baths to themselves, but they should have known that on such a lovely night there would be company.

“Loki!” Thor bellowed, as his son ran passed him into the pool. Tola splashed and giggled as he swam towards his cousins.

“Tola! Don’t go out too far.” Jane shouted.

“K Ma!” Tola shouted from the shore.

Saksi reached for a towel, but Loki didn’t care at all and stood naked before his brother and sister in law with no shame.

“Thor, Jane, it is rare to see you down here.” Loki smiled as he repositioned Octavius in his hands.

Jane chuckled. “Yes I thought we’d give it a try.”

“Well we can take a bath together.” Loki smiled as he headed towards the water.

Saksi and Thor decided to swim out to the children and play while Jane and Loki sat in the warmer shallow water. The two talked and chanted while the boys played splash wars.

“Saksi! Don’t forget to actually bathe!” Loki shouted. He didn’t need to the taste of today’s odors in his month later tonight.

Jane laughed. “Isn’t it weird that we actually have to remind them to wash?”

“I know! It’s like they’re grown children.”

Jane laughed out loud. “Boys right.”

Loki nodded. “So, how have you been? Is my brother treating you well?”

Jane nodded. “Yes, but he wants another baby.”

“Oh grief.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, it’s like guys think these things just fall out of the sky.”

“Oh yes.” Loki laughed as he was very familiar with the process of childbirth. “Well you know what, if Thor wants to have another baby, you tell him he can have it himself. See how he likes to push loaf sized creatures from his body.”

Jane burst into laughter. “Yeah I wish.”

“It can be arranged.” Loki grinned.

Jane looked into Loki’s eyes and she could tell he was serious, but she wasn’t completely turned off to the idea and the two laughed together.

Thor and Saksi watched their lovers laugh from the side and wondered what they could be talking about.

“It is nice to see Jane and Loki socialize.” Thor smiled.

“Yes indeed.” Saksi smiled as he floated in place.

“Now if my brother would only settle down and marry.” Thor chuckled.

“Yeah, I mean, you know.” Saksi laughed nervously.

“So when are you going to ask?” Thor stared Saksi in the eyes.

“You-you know?” Saksi turned a deep shade of red.

“Of course I know! I may not have the mind of a scholar, but I know love when I see it!”

Saksi laughed. “Yeah, um, I’ll get to that.”

“Ah, take your time my friend. Loki will come around.” Thor joked as his face was splashed with water. “Hey!” He turned around and all the boys were laughing and giggling at him. “Now you’re done it!” Thor jumped and dived into the water after them.

Saksi chuckled and took one more look at Loki and smiled. He would ask him one day, when he was ready.

Loki washed little Octavius in the water. Octavius liked his baths too, but enjoyed sitting in Loki’s arms most.

“Oh what a pleasant surprise.” Queen Freya said from behind.

Loki and Jane turned around and smiled.

“Mother!” Loki beamed. “How wonderful it is to see you!” Loki stood and hugged his mother.

Jane blushed as the queen stripped.

“And Odin?” Loki looked at his adoptive father.

He grunted, expecting to have some alone time but happy to see his family never the less. Thor, Saksi, the boys swam over when they saw Freya and Odin talking to Loki and Jane. What wonderful luck it was to have everyone together. They were truly blessed. The boys happily played with their grandfather, who still had enough energy to keep up with his grandchildren. The rest chatted in the shallows, with everyone laughing and carrying on into the night. When the bath was over Loki invited everyone to the kitchen for dessert, it was the perfect end to the perfect day.

* * *

Thor walked into his father’s chambers, greeting the royal guards as he passed. He looked around the rooms and until he found him. They were lounging in Odin’s reading room. Thor coughed and let himself in. Freya looked up and smiled at her smile. She was always happy to see him. Odin looked up, closing the book he was reading.

“Is there something we can help you with my son?” Odin asked.

“Yes father.” Thor bowed before his father and king and looked into his eyes before raising. “Father, I am ready to take the throne of Asgard.”

Freya and Odin were both shocked that Thor would ask for the throne so soon.

“Are you sure son?” Odin asked.

“Yes father, I am sure.”

Freya started to cry as she stood and hugged her son. Odin beamed with pride, finally his son was ready.

Odin got up and hugged his son too. “Then it is yours to keep.”

Freya cried in the arms of her son.

“Thank you father.” Thor stood and hugged his parents, he would be a fair and honest king just like all the kings before him. He would protect all of Asgard and all the nine realms with his life.

As Thor walked out Odin and Freya held hands and marveled at how big and strong their son had become. They were unbelievably proud and excited to take this next step with their son, together.

Odin summoned all of Asgard to the palace for the big announcement. Thousands gathered before their king in anticipation.

“People of Asgard, I come to up with excellent news. My son, Thor, has finally decided to follow in my footsteps and take the throne of Asgard.” The crowd roared. “Please, join me in welcoming your knew king.”

Thor walked out before his people and smiled. It was a momentous moment. He had been preparing for this moment all his life and now he was ready to finally succeed his father for the throne.

“People of Asgard, let us gather in glorious celebration in welcoming our new king!” Odin raised his hands before his people. The crowd roared in excitement, this was the moment all of Asgard was waiting for,

Loki was happy for his brother too. He was finally getting want he wanted. Loki watched the people cheer and chant from the far corridor window across the courtyard. Loki was sure Thor would make a wonderful king.

“Come ago little ones.” Loki held out his hand. Eugene and Magnus nodded and followed their father into town.

* * *

This coronation would be different. This year’s celebration would include presentations from the Royal Guard. Reformed from the ground up, the new Royal Guard would prove their loyalty in a series of games and competitions for a show of good sport. Loki was not interested in such silly games, but Magnus and Eugene however were very excited about the children events. Magnus was almost fourteen now, he was old enough to join the Junior Royal Academy. He’d been training hard over the past couple of years and was eager to try out. For the children six to ten the Royal Guard set up a three event mini triathlon, of running, mazing navigating, and puzzle solving. It was sure to be the event of the season and it was all done in good sport to showcase Asgard’s incredible strength and power.

Loki walked into Magnus’s room, carrying his new pair of training pants. Loki had sewn them himself to ensure a perfect fit. Eugene followed behind. He wanted to join his big brother but he was too young to try out.

“Here you go Magnus.” Loki smiled. “They are made from a sturdy, stretchy cotton, so they will not tear.”

Magnus thanked his father and hurried to try them on. It was a perfect fit. Magnus stretched, bending up and down and wiggling around. He flexed for his father and brother.

“Very good.” Loki clasped his hands together.

Eugene pouted and tugged on his father’s robes. “I want one too daddy.” Eugene signed.

“When you are older I will make you one too.” Loki smiled and rubbed Eugene under his chin.

Eugene pouted, but took a seat on Magnus’s bed to watch him finish getting dressed. Magnus could not just join the Junior Royal Academy, he would have to try out just like all the rest of the young ones. If he passed his entrance exams he would not only get into the academy, but he would also be able to march in the Coronation Day Parade before the enlisted men and woman of the Royal Guard. Loki took over Magnus’s training from here on out. Though Loki was sure his son would make it in eventually, it was important that he made it into the special coronation class, the first youth class under the new king and there were not many spots. Magnus would be competing against many other boys and girls from ages 14 to 17 to get into the Junior Royal Academy, which only had space for fifty cadets. Joining the junior academy was one of the most prestigious ways to get into the Royal Guard, so it was important to Magnus that he got in while he was still young enough.

The coronation was at the end of the month and Magnus insisted that he train everyday before the youth exams. Loki complied, but did not go easy on him. If Magnus wanted to get into the Junior Royal Academy, he would have to work for it. Loki pushed his son for a week straight through obstacle courses and drilled him with questions from his text books, fore the entrance exams included a knowledge portion as well and both were equally important. Loki had Magnus solving math problems while doing push-ups and running the track while reciting Asgardian history, sharpening his mind and body. By the end of the week Magnus was flat out tired. The entrance exam would be in a few days, so Loki told Magnus to rest despite his whines for more training.

“He’s looking good.” Thor beamed.

Loki turned around and nodded at his brother. “Yes, I’m sure he’ll be a shoe in for the entrance exams next week.”

“Yes indeed, at his size, he should have no trouble getting in. Are you training Eugene as well for the mini triathlon?”

“No, I’ve decided to push him into it.” Loki walked to the bench to gather up their training supplies. Magnus waved to his uncle as he left to go take a bath.

Thor waved back. “Ah, I see, don’t think he could handle it.” Thor jabbed.

“He can handle it.” Loki glared.

Thor chuckled. “I’m sure he can.”

“Careful Thor.” Loki warned.

“What?” Thor laughed. “It’s alright if the boy is a bit soft.” Thor jested a little too much for his own good.

Loki’s eye twitched, then he grinned. “Well, his heart may be soft, but at least he can sit at the table without a booster seat.”

Thor stopped and eyed his brother.

“What? I’m sure one day he’ll reach it.” Loki chuckled.

“Ha. Yes well my Tola is competing and will win the triathlon.”

“Oh I’m sure.”

“And even if Eugene competed he could not beat him.” Thor boasted.

“Is that so?” Loki raised an eyebrow. “Where do you come up with such outrageous things?” Loki laughed

“Well, care to make it interesting?” Thor smiled at his brother.

“Are you suggesting that I bet on my children?” Loki stopped and glared at Thor.

“No, I’m just proposing a small reward in their honor. Winner makes the other child’s dessert for a year.”

“Thor, you can’t cook.” Loki stated flatly.

“I know.” Thor teased.

Loki rolled his eyes and walked off in a fuss. “No bets! And just for that, I’m going to let Eugene enter.” Loki huffed. “See how you like that!”

Thor laughed. “Aw, Loki I was just kidding.” Thor ran after him.

* * *

Magnus arrived early for the first part of the Junior Royal Academy exam. The first part of the exam was the knowledge portion. He wasn’t as worried about the knowledge portion as he was the physical exam, but he studied extra hard for the test never the less. He was the fifth child to finish and that worried him, but he left the test feeling confident. He headed to the changing area, wishing he could hug his father one last time before starting the next half of the test. It was scary being surrounded by all these other children; he was worried he would not make the cut. 

When he got dress and walked over to physical examination the judges were shocked to find out he was only fourteen. In fact his birthday was just days before. Magnus was very tall for his age, with a slender toned body and broad shoulders like his father. The examiners checked him over in amazement and it made Magnus feel less nervous. He was already impressing them and he hadn’t even started the test yet. The obstacle course was very similar to the one he trained on with his father. The first part of the course started with a short sprint, then a wall climb, followed by a mud run, and ending with target tapping. The last part was the hardest; contenders had to tap at least ten targets on rocks and obstacles of varying heights. The competitors with the best times and perfect target sources received the highest points.

Magnus sat in the waiting area surround by dozens of kids. Some looked like they had been training all their lives, others looked they could run the course with their eyes close. Some of the children he recognized from the sparing area at the school, others he had never seen before. The second portion of the exam was set up for groups of five at a time. You did not run one at a time, you ran together, so you were literally competing next to each other. It added another layer of toughness to the course Magnus was not prepared for. Not a lot of kids understand sign language so Magnus sat quietly on the bench waiting for his group number to be called. G68, Magnus heard a man call out his group number. He quickly got up and crossed the group to the course area. The guard in charged shuffled the kids to the waiting area and told them to stretch and warm up while they waited to go on next.

“This is going to be easy!” Shouted a red head boy named Njorthrbiartr.

“Yeah!” Another child named Royd shouted behind him. “I’m coming to come in first place!”

Njorthrbiartr snorted.” Yeah right! I’m going to come in first place!”

A young blonde girl stepped between them. “Yeah right, like you too bird brains will make the final cut with your test scores.” Yoana retorted.

Royd crossed his arms. “And that’s why they have two parts! This part’s more important anyways!”

Njorthrbiartr grinned. “Besides, look at our competition, a nerd, a girl, and a monster!” The boys laughed.

Yoana rolled her eyes and turned away. Magnus balled his fist in anger. He wasn’t a monster, but his father told him not to listen to the words of others. He turned instead and looked at the other boy, his name card said Keldan. He was the smallest in the group and clearly looked very nervous. When Magnus made eye contact with him, he flinched. Magnus smiled and held out his hand. Keldan stepped back, he was afraid, but the smile on Magnus’s face eased his worry. Keldan expanded his hand and a silent well-wishing was exchanged.

“Alright cadets! Listen up! You got fifteen minutes to run this course! If you can’t finish this course in fifteen minutes, don’t bother trying.” Master Cael scowled at the children. “The rules are simple! No cheating! No fighting! No whining! Run the course and keep it moving! Am I clear?”

“Yes sir!” Everyone shouted unison.

Master Cael eyed the children with a nasty scowl. “Alright! Follow me and line up at the line!”

The children followed Master Cael out into the course. They were expecting the arena to be empty but there were hundreds of guards, academy cadets, and council members watching. Magnus was immediately overwhelmed by the amount of people watching from their seats. It was packed and now everyone’s eyes were on them.

“Line up!” Master Cael shouted.

The children lined up on the red dirt line in front of the course. It was huge, there was a two-hundred meter dash to the rope climbing wall, which stood over elven feet high. Magnus gulped. It was a lot bigger than the courses he’d ran with his father.

“Alright cadets! On your mark! Get set!” Master Cael fired the canon and the cadets were off.

Njorthrbiartr, Royd, and Yoana sprinted way ahead, leaving Magnus and Keldan behind. Magnus raced to catch up with them, but they were too fast. Royd and Yoana broke out in front as they pasted the one-hundred meter mark. Magnus was just feet behind Njorthrbiartr who struggled to take the lead. Royd and Yoana reached the wall. On it were six ropes to climb up and over. Yoana blazed up the wall using her incredible arm strength, while Royd lagged behind. Magnus caught up and passed Njorthrbiartr to the wall, only a few feet ahead. The wall looked tough, but Magnus tackled it head on. He started to climb as his well-trained body did all the work. He cleared it and used the carefully placed stones to climb down. He was in second for the time being, jetting behind Yoana to the mud run. In the back Keldan finally made it to the wall. He struggled to the top and finally cleared it. Keldan saw the others enter the mud and started to feel discouraged, but he continued on in exhaustion.

Yoana trailed through, she was unbelievably fast, with Magnus lagging behind. He ran through the mud as fast as he could but it was thick and uneven. Royd quickly passed him, follow by Njorthrbiartr.

“Give it up freak!” Njorthrbiartr passed as he pushed pass Magnus.

Magnus tripped and fell into the mud as the other boys laughed. He was lagging dangerously behind and would soon be in last place if he did not hurry up. He struggled to his feet and jogged sluggishly through the thick mud. He looked over his shoulder, Keldan was just started. He looked in front of him and he could see that the other kids were already starting the target tapping. He knew by now that he would not make a good time and started to slow. He wanted to cry, as he took a breath at the end of the mud run. He looked up and around him, the crowd was going wild. They were cheering for the front runners clearly, but he swore, when he looked into the crowd he saw his father. He blinked and he was gone. Magnus looked around, his father was here, cheering him on. He knew he would be proud of him whatever his time he finished, and that gave Magnus the extra kick he needed to start his sprint. He was too far to catch up to the others, but that didn’t matter. He focused on the targets, there were fifteen all together, but he only needed to hit ten. He sprinted and scanned the course, laying out a path in his mind. He jumped and hit ever target on his way through the course, using his height and strength to propel him up and over the obstacles. He landed on his feet and ran to the finish line. The crowd roared. Master Cael stood at the yellow line.

“Good job son!” He shouted and waved Magnus along. Magnus looked up at the target board, he was the only one in his group to hit all fifteen targets.

Loki was waiting for Magnus at the exit hall door. He ran to his son when he saw him and hugged him tight.

“You did so good!” Loki kissed and kissed his son.

Magnus smiled and hugged his father back. Eugene clapped and danced around his older brother he was so proud too. Loki was able to pop in and watch his son run, it was hard to tell when Magnus would be running, for he did not know his running time, but he was happy to have gotten the chance to see him, if only briefly.

That night Loki prepared a marvelous feast for his son. Win or lose Loki was so proud of his son and he wanted to him to know that. Loki brought out the mead and called for a toast with his family around the table.

“Tonight, we honor our Magnus.” Loki turned and smiled at his son. “I love you so much my son.” Loki raised his glass.

Magnus beamed as he lifted his glass to toast. He smiled, but in his heart he hoped he made the final cut.

All the children and their parents flocked to the academy board. The list was posted in the evening. Only fifty cadets could be accepted into the four year program and there were nearly one and forty teens that applied. Magnus rushed through the thick crowds of children. Loki stood on the side and prayed that his son made it into the Junior Royal Academy. Magnus saw children on the side crying in their parent’s arms and children happily bragging about their acceptance. He was starting to get nervous as he counted the number of happy faces. The names were posted on the board in order of scores highest to lowest, with the accepted candidates written in red. Magnus started to panic when he saw all the names written in black. There were so many names. He was terrified to see if his name was in the jet black sea of failure. He stopped and scanned the board. He searched and searched looking up and down the columns. He turned to his left when he heard a familiar voice, it was Njorthrbiartr. He had gotten in and he was happily bragging. Magnus felt his heart sink. He exhaled and started to scan the board again. He hunted for his name. Magnus Lokison, in thirty-eighth place. Magnus froze, as a smiled ripped across his face. He silently shouted and jumped into the air. Loki sensed his excitement, he knew the news would be good as tears of pride formed ins his eyes. Magnus was so happy.

“Hey, Magnus Lokison right?” Yoana walked up to Magnus.

Magnus turned and nodded.

“Good job.” Yoana extended her hand.

Magnus looked down at her hand and blushed. He wanted to sign but forgot no one knew his language and he quickly reached out and shook her hand. She smiled and walked away. Magnus beamed with joy and headed back through the crowd to his father. He didn’t see the other boy named Royd from his group but he did see Keldan setting off to the side. Magnus ran up to him and waved.

Keldan looked up and smiled. “I’m sorry I didn’t mention this before, but I know sign language.” Keldan blurted out nervously.

“Really?” Magnus signed.

Keldan nodded. “My father is head of the archives. He knows all the languages.”

Magnus beamed and mouthed a wow. “That’s cool!”

“Yeah.” Keldan laughed.

“So?” Magnus signed. “Did you make it?”

Keldan turned bright red. “Number fitty.”

Magnus jumped and hugged him tight and the two laughed and congratulated each other. Magnus was happy that there were at least some friendly kids out there, he would have more friends now. Loki watched from the side with Octavius on his back. His son was growing up. His heart ached, but this was the way of all children to grow up and surpass their parents. He was happy to see how far Magnus had come and looked forward to watching him grow into a young man.

* * *

With just two weeks left till the big day, Loki had so many things to do he completely forgot about the mini triathlon. It was open to any child ages six to ten and was all a part of the Royal Guard’s showcase of strength. To go along with the triathlon for the children there would be archery contest, fencing, and wrestling, just to name a few of the sporting events for the festivities. Loki forgot to ask Eugene if he wanted to compete as he knew his cousin Tola would be entering. Loki stood up from his work bench and stretched as he headed to Eugene’s room. He pushed open the door and was surprised to see Eugene practicing his kicks in the mirror.

“Eugene sweetie, what are you doing?” As if Loki had to ask.

Eugene turned and blushed in a fit and made a face.

Loki chuckled. “I see someone is excited about the triathlon.”

Eugene nodded. Then Loki remembered he did not enter Eugene in the contest and was sure the registration deadline had already closed.

“Oh Eugene.” Loki frowned. “I completely forgot to sign you up.”

“That’s okay papa. Saksi did!” Eugene beamed as he signed.

Loki smiled thankfully. “Excellent!” He was sure to give his Saksi a little treat later tonight for saving his ass. “Well would you like daddy to help you train?”

Eugene turned and nodded. He was over joyed to work with his father. Soon he would be just like his older brother, big and strong.

It was the big night before the coronation and the royal family and high council were throwing Thor and Jane a private party before they took the throne. It was very formal and all the affluent members of Asgard’s high society were there. Loki was considering skipping it, but he wanted to be there for his brother. He arrived late, with the children, much to Tola’s delight. Magnus and Eugene hurried after their cousin as Loki watched Saksi work the room. He was a little more social than Loki, which Loki did not mind as he’d known these people all his life. None cared for him and casted their looks of disapproval as Loki walked by. Loki spotted Thor in the crowd and decided to make his wake towards him. He looked grand in his formal wear of red and gold, next to Jane.

“Thor.” Loki smiled.

“Loki!” Thor beamed. “I am so glad you could make it.”

Loki hugged his brother, knowing how much it pissed off the people around him. He smiled at a scowling gentlemen and turned his sneer into a nasty grin. The man huffed and walked away.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Loki smiled at his brother.

“Well, I hope you are not planning any mischief.” Thor jabbed.

Loki put his hands up defensively. “I’ll be on my best behavior.” He turned and looked at Jane, his future queen. “And how are you Miss Jane?”

Jane looked ravishing in her lavender and gold evening gown. “I’m alright.” She smiled. She had butterflies in her stomach, but she was ready. She had been with Thor for almost fourteen years, it was time to take this net step with Thor.

Loki nodded and turned to his brother. “Well good luck, both of you, and I’ll be seeing you tomorrow.” Loki walked away.

Odin stood before his people and raised his chalice. “May I have everyone’s attention?” Silence spread across the room. “Thank you, tonight we honor my son, Thor Odinson and my daughter Jane Foster as they prepare to take the throne of Asgard and usher us into a new era. Thor, your mother and I can not express how proud of you we are.” Freya nodded as well. “We know you will make us proud and keep the people of Asgard safe from hard and maintain peace in all the nine realms.” People clapped lightly as the king smiled at his son. “To Thor.” Odin raised his cup. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Thor crossed the room to Loki. “I hope you did not forget about our little agreement.” He said calmly as he waved to his other guest.

“And I was beginning to think you were making this too easy for me.” Loki smiled at the women passing by.

“Not a chance.” Thor extended his hand and greeted a member of the high council.

Loki chuckled, tomorrow would be interesting indeed.

The big day was here and all of Asgard was gathered at the palace. Celebrations started early this week as hundreds made the pilgrimage to the palace. Today was truly spectacular, today their new king and queen would be crowned. Hundreds gathered in the gaming arena and watched the parade of celebration. The first academy classes of the royal guard walked out first marching in front to kick off the games. Magnus marched proudly before his king. Loki waved and clapped, standing on the steps with his sons next to the throne. The Royal Guard parted and formed a perfect line down the arena. They turned and saluted their king before blowing the horns to start the presentation of the games. Warriors from all over Asgard played their customary games. Gladiators fought, archers fired arrows in glorious display, hitting impossible targets. All of Asgard marveled at their strength, for this coronation was more than just another crowning ceremony, it was a celebration the strength of Asgard. A presentation of the power and courage each and every person in Asgard had, a sign that a new era would begin with an even better and stronger Asgard.

Towards the end was the two-hundred meter triathlon for the children. Thor grinned at Loki, feeling confident his son would win. Loki smiled back, secretly rooting for his son as well. The canons went off and the little ones ran down the track. Loki and Thor searched for their sons, they were holding down the rear and the two brothers laughed together. Their sons weren’t leading by a long shot, but they could tell the boys were having fun and giving it their best. When Tola and Eugene finished Thor and Loki made sure to show how proud they were of their sons. The happy fathers shouted and cheered for their boys with all of Asgard. Their future was bright with these young children ushering in a new generation.

Thor and Jane stood side by side, bowing before the king as the kingdom grew silent. Odin stood over his son. “Thor Odinson, do you hereby accept the responsibility and charge of protecting Asgard and all of the nine realms?”

“Aye!” Thor shouted.

Odin turned to Jane. “Jane Foster do you hereby accept the responsibility and charge of protecting Asgard and all of the nine realms?”

“Yes I do.” Jane shouted.

Odin looked down at his son, he had been waiting for this day for a very long time. He could finally rest, knowing Asgard was in save hands. “Then with the power invested in me, I present to you the throne, of Asgard.”

Odin raised his staff and tapped Thor and Jane on each of their shoulders. The crowded roared as their new king and queen stood before them. Thor and Jane held hands as they waved to their kingdom. At the coronation Jane was presented with the Golden Apple of Life. With this apple her life would be extended thousands of years, it was Asgard’s highest honor. Thor and Jane walked down the steps as Odin and Freya followed, then Loki and his children. Saksi cheered from the side lines as Loki walked by. Loki knew that with this new king, no one would pay attention to him anymore, but he didn’t care. His life was perfect just the way it was. He had found his place, after all those years of silently suffering, Loki had finally found his place. Magnus bowed as his father and brother’s passed. Loki turned and smiled at him. Yes, his place was here, within the hearts of everyone who loved him.

The End.

“And we’re done!” Loki yawned and stretched.

“That was a wonderful story Loki.” Thor stood and stretched.

“Yes and it’s off to bed for me.” Loki got up and rubbed his pregnant belly.

Thor sighed. “Loki, pleased don’t birth an army.”

“Hmf, I can’t help it that I am so fertile.” Loki turned and walked away. “After all, what’s two more?”

“Twins!?” Thor gasped. “Loki, you didn’t tell me you were having twins!” Thor ran after his brother.


End file.
